Broken Frames
by PrettyFreakJespah
Summary: She'd grown up her whole life thinking that her brother never loved her. Now she has a son that she never knew she wanted. Life's hard when you're sixteen, pregnant and a Death Eater's daughter. But no one ever said that Sariah Snape was normal. Review?
1. Prologue: The Birth of a Daughter

**_Author's Note:_**_ It has been five years since I had the courage to even write a piece of Fanfiction that I deemed developed enough to post upon here. I have a lot of expectations for myself, therefore please do not flame too badly. This is a slightly AU, but sticking to canon as much as possible story. The chapters will follow the sixth Harry Potter book, but there will be italics/chapters here and there to fill in the details of my character's growing up.  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, If I Did I'd Be A Billionaire By Now. I Invented Sariah Snape :) <span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Prologue – The Birth of a Daughter**

A red haired witch screamed as she pushed hard, giving birth to a tiny screaming baby girl. "Mrs Potter, it's a girl!" cried the medi-witch, placing the screaming girl on her mother's chest. Lily Evans Potter refused to look at the baby, closing her eyes as the pain vanished slowly from her body.

"Fetch Severus and send the girl to him," said Lily with her eyes closed.

The medi-witch nodded, and it pained her to see how detached she had made herself from the screaming baby girl. The baby was cleaned, as several nurses attended to the after-birth and the cleaning of Lily Potter, and wrapped in a bundle of white blankets. The medi-witch walked from the room where the baby was cleaned, to the foyer where Severus Snape was waiting. Black robes billowed around his skinny figure, his face framed by soft long black hair. His eyes were just as dark as he accepted the bundle from the witch.

"She refused to look at the baby. It's a girl, Professor," said the medi-witch. Severus nodded, and signed some paperwork that enabled him 100% custody of the girl in his arms.

"A name, Professor?" asked the medi-witch as she finalised the paperwork.

"Sariah Eileen Snape," said Severus quickly, using his wand to charm the baby's blankets black to match his robes and cloak. It made it easier for him to hide the tiny black haired baby in his arms.

"Very well, Professor Snape. We'll send her finalized certificate to Professor Dumbledore, who shall forward it to you," said the medi-witch. Snape nodded, and in a swish of black robes, left the building to his home in Spinner's End.

Lily Potter had hidden her second pregnancy from her husband, James, and had given birth under the most secret of circumstances to the little girl that was now Sariah Snape. She loved Severus Snape, but she loved James Potter and her son, Harry more than anything. She'd successfully gotten away with the last six months of the pregnancy, saying she had to go away for a Healer's course. The conception of little Sariah was the result of Lily forgiving Severus for the mistakes of their childhood, and the use of the word 'Mudblood'. Of course, it had happened within a Muggle setting... heaven forbid if James knew of the tiny baby, half a wildly beautiful Evans, half an articulate, pensive Snape.

Severus laid Sariah down in the little wooden crib he had bought with the money his mother's family had left him. It sat at the foot of his four poster bed. The little girl had a mess of wispy black hair, and her face was very much like Lily's, except with Severus's pointed nose. He brushed the hair from her face, watching as his daughter opened her eyes, to reveal emerald green irises.

"Your mother's eyes," he murmured, stroking his daughter's face. "I love you Sariah Snape," he added, leaning down and kissing his baby daughter as she fell into a small nap.

_**1**__**st**__** November 1981 – Five Months After Sariah's Birth  
><strong>_Severus was slumped forward in a chair, a terrible sob wracking at his throat, his small daughter asleep in a pram beside him. She was too young to stay at Spinner's End when he had to see the older Professor, and he did not own a house-elf to care for the baby girl. Albus Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim as Snape raised his head.

"I thought… you were going… to keep her… safe…" he said slowly, his eyes fixed upon his infant daughter.

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

His breathing was shallow. "Only for the sake of my Sari," he whispered.

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. Snape's head jerked, but his eyes stayed fixed upon Sariah. "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"Of course I do," snapped Severus. "They are the exact eyes shared by my Sari. Eyes that I see every time I look into my beloved daughter's eyes. Gone… dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish… I wish I were dead…"

"And what use would that be to anyone? What use would that be to Sariah?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Severus peered up, watching as Sariah awoke. He lifted the baby girl from the pram, with her black hair and emerald eyes, looking a lot like her own half-brother, into his arms, and held her close. She hardly ever cried, and today was no exception.

"What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son… Sariah's brother…" said Dumbledore.

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone –"

"The Dark Lord will return, and both Harry Potter and Sariah Snape will be in terrible danger when he does… because they share the blood of their mother. There will come a time where Harry and Sariah must know of the truth of their relationship, for that will be a time where both of Lily's children must rise up against the Dark Lord."

There was a long pause, in which Snape stood, and slowly regained control of himself, bouncing his young daughter to sooth her when she sensed he was agitated. At last he spoke, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore. This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son… I want your word that I must be the one to tell Sariah the truth of her mother and brother! It will break her heart… for she is already so much like Lily."

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down at Severus's face, and the face of the quiet baby girl in his arms. "If you insist… Oh, your rooms are prepared, and an elf will be along to assist with Miss Snape..."

Severus Banished his daughter's pram to his rooms, exiting Dumbledore's office. He held his tiny daughter in his arms tightly, heading to his quarters. People just assumed the baby girl's mother had died giving birth to her, which was almost true. Severus just said it was a witch he used to know who had always been sickly. Sariah Snape was very much like her mother, but had a quiet demeanour like her father and shared his hooked nose, but it did not look out of place upon her face.

He entered his rooms, and placed baby Sariah down in what he assumed was her bouncer, noticing that his belongings had already been fetched from Spinner's End. The little girl was playing with the sparkly toys above her head, cooing here and there as her father got lost in his thoughts. It was that moment, that Severus Snape hardened his heart to all except his baby girl.


	2. Chapter One: The Sisters

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay, First Real Chapter. For now, it is very much following the sixth HP book, to establish the story a bit. Hope it's not too bad.  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Imagine The Fun If I Did.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter One - The Sisters**

Her almond shaped emerald green eyes stared out of her dirty window, as Sariah Eileen Snape surveyed her surroundings. It was silent in the town of Cokeworth where she lived during the holidays with her father. Her eyes flickered, seeing a flash of green light, and she leapt to her feet, drawing her heavy black cloak around her body and letting out an involuntary shiver.

"Daddy, we're expecting guests," she said upon exiting her bedroom, and spying her father leaving the bathroom opposite. He inclined his head, and she nodded, a silent communication going on between the two Snapes. Severus beckoned to his daughter and they walked downstairs, hearing a knock upon the door. Sariah went into the sitting room, as her father answered the door and let two familiar women into the house, and into the sitting room.

The rich black leather of the books covering the walls of the sitting room sifted into Sariah's nose and she plucked one from the shelves, curling up on her armchair that sat opposite her father's between a rickety table. One of the witches threw off her cloak, and sat down, her hands white and trembling in her lap. This sister was Narcissa Malfoy, someone Sariah knew well from her friendship with Narcissa's son.

The other sister was Bellatrix Lestrange, who lowered her hood much slowly, giving Sariah a look of distaste and settling into a standing position behind Narcissa on the lounge. "So, what can I do for you?" Severus asked, as he settled himself down upon his armchair.

Bellatrix's eyes flickered to Sariah, who gazed up above her book with her own emerald ones, giving the elder witch a sneer. "My daughter stays, you know the Dark Lord trusts her as He trusts me," said Severus.

"We… we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin, are we?"

Her father pointed his wand at the wall of books where the one in her hands had come from, and with a bang, a hidden door flew open and revealed a narrow staircase upon which Wormtail stood frozen.

"As you have clearly realized, Wormtail, Riah and I have guests," said Severus lazily.

Wormtail crept into the room, and Sariah wrinkled her nose with distaste. She disliked the man severely… he occupied the bedroom down the hall from her own and he creeped her out.

"Narcissa!" said the mouse-like man in his squeaky voice. "And Bellatri! How charming –"

"Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them," said Severus. "And then he will return to his bedroom." Wormtail winced.

"I am not your servant!" he squeaked, avoiding Severus's eye and finding Sariah's.

"Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist my father," she said in a snake-like voice, lowering her book into her lap very slowly.

"To assist, yes – but not to make your drinks – and clean the house!"

"I had no idea," said Sariah in a silky voice, "that you were craving more dangerous assignments. But as the Dark Lord said, you are here to _assist_ and I will not be spoken to the way you are speaking to me, Peter!"

Severus sneered. "More dangerous assignments can be easily arranged: I shall speak to the Dark Lord –"

"I can speak to him myself if I want to!"

"Of course you can. But in the meantime, bring us drinks. Some of the elf-made wine will do, and a butterbeer for Riah. And if you ever speak to my Sariah like that again, I will personally be in touch with the Dark Lord about you," said Severus, his voice deadly.

Wormtail hesitated, before turning and heading through another hidden door. There was banging and clinking of glasses, before he returned within seconds bearing a dusty bottle, three glasses and a smaller bottle of butterbear for Sariah. He dropped them upon the rickety table, and scurried off.

Severus poured out three glasses of the bloodred wine, and handed two of them to the sisters, before handing his daughter her bottle. Narcissa murmured a word of thanks, whilst Bellatrix remained silent, glowering at Severus, who looked amused.

"The Dark Lord," he said, raising his glass and draining it. Sariah wrinkled her nose at that, taking a measured sip of her drink.

Narcissa and Bellatrix copied Severus, and then as he refilled their drinks, and Narcissa's rose to her lips, she said in a rush, "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me –"

Severus held up a hand to silence Narcissa, pointing his wand at the concealed staircase. There was a bang and a squeal, followed by the sound of scurrying as Wormtail retreated to his bedroom.

"My apologies," said Severus. "He has lately taken to listening at doors, I don't know what he means by it… You were saying, Narcissa?" The woman took a breath and started again.

"Severus, I know I ought not to be here, I have been told not to say nothing to anyone, but –"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"

"'Present company'?" repeated Severus sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know! And the same of your daughter!"

Narcissa let out a dry sob, covering her face with her hands. Severus set his glass down, and sat back, his hands upon the arms of his chair, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face. He nodded at Sariah.

"Mrs Malfoy, I think we ought to hear what Mrs Lestrange is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Mrs Lestrange," said Sariah in a silky voice. "Why is it that you do not trust a Snape?"

"A hundred reasons!" she said loudly, striding out from behind the sofa to slam her glass upon the table. "Where to start! Where was Snape when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you stop the Dark Lord procuring the Philosopher's Stone? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord, your daughter leading us? Why does your daughter look so much like that snivelling Potter brat? And why, both of you Snapes, is Harry Potter still alive, when you have had him at your mercy for five years?"

Bellatrix paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the colour high in her cheeks. Severus smiled, nodding again at his daughter. He was allowing her opportunity to show her own power within the ranks, starting with dear Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Sariah smirked.

"Before I answer you – oh yes, Mrs Lestrange, I am going to answer! You can carry my words, and my father's words back to the others who whisper behind our backs, and carry false tales of my father's treachery and my parentage to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked my father each and every one of those questions? As for why I look so much like Harry Potter, do you not remember my parentage leaking out after the end of last year with the Daily Prophet's meddling after I told Potter myself that night in the Ministry? The blood that runs in these veins is shared by that boy. And do you really think that, had my father and I been able to give satisfactory answers, that we would be sitting here talking to you?"

Bellatrix hesitated.

"I know he believes in you, but…"

"You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen besides my own daughter?" snapped Severus.

Bellatrix said nothing, and Severus did not press the point. He lifted his drink into his hands once more, sipping it and continuing where his daughter had left off, "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore, and allowed me enough room to watch my daughter grow into a powerful witch. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"

The dark witch nodded almost imperceptibly, then opened her mouth, but Severus forestalled her.

"You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius" – Severus inclined his head slightly to Narcissa – "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but there is… If he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have few followers left."

"He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"

"Yes, indeed, most admirable," said Severus in a bored voice. "Of course, you weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine –"

"Gesture!" she shrieked. "While I endured the Dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"

"Not quite," said Severus calmly. "He wouldn't give me the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse … tempt me into my old ways."

"This was your sacrifice for the Dark Lord, not to teach your favourite subject?" she jeered. "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"

"Hardly," said Severus, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post. I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is…"

"But you stayed –"

"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Severus, his face betraying a rare bout of impatience. Even raising Sariah, he was never impatient with her. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban, and a five month old daughter to raise. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail, and my daughter out of an orphanage; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do."

Sariah piped up then, and her father fell back into his chair silent. "I think you next wanted to know," she said in her quiet careful voice, "why my father stood between the Dark Lord and the Philosopher's Stone. That is easily answered. He did not know whether he could trust us Snapes. He thought, like you, that my father and I had turned from faithful Death Eater and daughter to Dumbledore's stooges. He was in a pitiable condition, very weak, sharing the body of a mediocre wizard. He did not dare reveal himself to a former ally in my father if that ally might turn him over to Dumbledore or the Ministry. Father regrets that the Dark Lord did not trust him. He would have returned ito power three years sooner –"

"As it was, I saw only greedy and unworthy Quirrell attempting to steal the stone and, I admit, I did all I could to thwart him," finished her father, and Sariah fell silent once more, her book long forgotten on the rickety table.

Bellatrix's mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasant dose of medicine, and Sariah smirked. "But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn –"

"Correct. I returned two hours later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders with my daughter by my side."

"On Dumbledore's –?" she began, in tones of outrage, and Sariah smirked again.

"Think!" said Severus. "Think! By waiting two hours, just two hours, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: The Dark Mark had been growing stronger for months. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape and keep my daughter safe, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I?"

"The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, especially when he saw I had brought Sariah for her initiation. I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man… that my Riah and I were under his thumb. Yes, the Dark Lord thought the Snapes had left him forever, but he was wrong."

"But what use have you been?" sneered Bellatrix. "What useful information have we had from the Snapes?"

"My information, and Riah's have been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord," said Severus. "If he chooses not to share it with you –"

"He shares everything with me!" said Bellatrix, firing up at once. "He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful –"

"Does he?" said Sariah, her voice delicate remembering the events of last year, when the truth had all spilled out about her being the long lost half-sister of the Boy Who Lived. She remembered fighting alongside Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater's daughter, opposing her half-brother with all the anger she could muster. She truly hated Harry Bloody Potter, despite the feelings she had felt when the Dark Lord had possessed him, a simple moment of weakness. She had taken that back with the events afterward "Does he still, after the fiasco at the Ministry?"

"That was not my fault!" said Bellatrix, flushing, and sending a glare at the Snape daughter. "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious – if Lucius and you hadn't –"

"Don't you dare – don't you dare blame my husband!" said Narcissa, her voice low and deadly.

"There is no point apportioning blame," said Severus smoothly. "What is done, is done."

"But not by you!" said Bellatrix furiously. "No, you were once again absent while the rest of us ran dangers, including your own precious daughter, were you not, Snape?"

"My orders were to remain behind whilst Sariah was to accompany Lucius," said Snape. "Perhaps you disagree with the Dark Lord, perhaps you think that Dumbledore would not have noticed if I had joined forces with the Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix? My daughter refused to join the Order, therefore what she did was her choice, not mine. And – forgive me – you speak of dangers… you were facing six teenagers, were you not?"

"They were joined, as you very well know, by half of the Order before long!" snarled Bellatrix. "And, while we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?"

"I am not the Secret-Keeper; I cannot speak the name of the place. You understand how the enchantment works, I think?' the Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Emmeline Vance, and it certainly helped dispose of Sirius Black, though I give you full credit for finishing him off."

He inclined his head and toasted her. Her expression did not soften.

"You are avoiding my last question, Snape. Harry Potter. You could have killed him at any point in the past five years. You have not done it. Why?"

"Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?" asked Severus.

"He… lately, we… I am asking you, Snape!"

Sariah snapped again, "If Father had murdered Potter, the Dark Lord could not have used his blood to regenerate, making him invincible –"

"You claim, brat, that you foresaw his use of the boy!" she jeered at the girl.

"I do not claim it; I had no idea of his plans; Father thought the Dark lord was dead, and I followed that. I am merely trying to explain why the Dark Lord is not sorry that Potter survived, at least until a year ago… The Dark Lord is not the only one who wants that boy dead!"

"But why did you keep him alive?"

Severus spoke then, "Have you not understood me? It was only Dumbledore's protection that was keeping me out of Azkaban! Do you disagree that murdering his favourite student might have turned him against me? But there was more to it than that. I should remind you that when Potter first arrived at Hogwarts there were still many stories circulating about him, rumors that he himself was a great Dark wizard," at this Sariah scoffed, "which was how he had survived the Dark Lord's attack. Indeed, many of the Dark Lords old followers thought Potter might be a standard around which we could all rally once more. I was curious, I admit it, and not at all inclined to murder him the moment he set foot in the castle.

"Of course," said Sariah, her voice low and deadly, "it became apparent to me very quickly that he has no extraordinary talent at all. Potter has fought his way out of a number of tight corners by a simple combination of sheer luck and more talented friends. He is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was his father before him. It amazes me to the best degree that we share a mother, since we are nothing like. Father has done his utmost to have him thrown out of Hogwarts, where I believe he scarcely belongs, but to kill him, or allow him to be killed in front of Father? He, and I, would have been fools to risk it with Dumbledore close at hand."

Bellatrix's head turned back to Severus. "And through all of this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" she asked. "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trust you implicitly still?"

"I have played my part well," said Severus. "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: He has to believe the best of people. I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, a new father to a little girl needing a good upbringing, and he embraced us with open arms – though, as I say, never allowing me nearer the Dark Arts than he could help. Dumbledore has been a great wizard – oh yes, he has, the Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that Dumbledore is growing old. The duel with the Dark Lord last month shook him. He has since sustained a serious injury because his reactions are slower than they once were. But through all these years, he has never stopped trusting Severus and Sariah Snape, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix stayed silent and Severus turned to Narcissa. "Now… you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?" he said.

Narcissa looked at the two Snapes, her face eloquent with despair.

"Yes, Severus. I – I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…" She closed her eyes and two tears seeped down her face.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is… very secret. But –"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Sariah quietly. "The Dark Lord's word is law."

Narcissa gasped at the sixteen year old girl's words, and Bellatrix looked satisfied, speaking, "There! Even the little Snape says so: You were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"

Severus had gotten to his feet, and strode to the small window that barely shed any light into Sariah's favourite room. He peered through the curtains and closed them with a jerk. He turned to face Narcissa, frowning, and Sariah smirked.

"It so happens that both my daughter and I know of the plan," he said in a low voice. "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"I thought you must know about it!" said Narcissa, breathing more freely. "He trusts you so, Severus…"

"You know about the plan? You and your sixteen year old daughter? You know?" snapped Bellatrix, her face outraged.

"Certainly," said Severus. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no help, none at all."

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her face, and Sariah felt truly sorry for her. "My son… my only son…"

"Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: I can see he isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect –"

Narcissa was crying. "That is because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? Why not Sariah? She has far more experience in these matters! It is too dangerous for Draco! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it! But it is a mistake shared by your daughter!"

Severus said nothing, his eyes on his precious daughter.

"That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it?" said Narcissa. "To punish Lucius?"

"If Draco succeeds," said Severus, his face still staring at Sariah, "he will be honoured above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the Dark lord himself -?"

Bellatrix gasped, and Sariah's eyes were wide.

"I only meant… that nobody has yet succeeded… Severus… please… You are, you always have been, Draco's favourite teacher… You are lucius's old friend… Your daughter and Draco are well acquainted… I beg you… You are the Dark Lord's favourite, his most trusted advisor… Will you speak to him, persuade him -?"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," said Severus flatly. "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge after Sariah left. Sariah was only supposed to retrieve it, and if she was not able, due to a fight, she was to Disapparate to the Atrium, and head off anyone to appeared there. It is not my fault that Bellatrix was stupid… Lucius got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy when Sariah did not. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."

"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge!" choked Narcissa. "He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!"

Narcissa stood, and staggered to Severus, seizing his robes, tears falling from her eyes. "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us –"

Sariah stood, watching her father remove Narcissa's clutching hands. She spoke in a slow, careful sentence, "He intends me to do it in the end. But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, Father and I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling our useful roles as spies."

Narcissa turned on the girl. "In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"

"The Dark Lord is very angry," said Sariah quietly. "He failed to hear the prophecy. You know as well as I do, Mrs Malfoy, that he does not forgive easily."

She crumpled on the floor. "My only son… my only son…"

"You should be proud!" said Bellatrix. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa gave a moan of despair, clutching her long blonde hair. Severus picked her up, steered her back to the sofa and poured a glass of wine, forcing it into her hand. Sariah stayed standing, her arms folding as she stared at the other women.

"Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me."

She quieted a little, taking a small, shaky sip. "It might be possible… for me to help Draco," said Sariah slowly.

She sat up, her eyes huge.

"Sariah – oh Sariah – you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

She flung away her glass, grabbed Sariah's hands and pressed her lips to them. Sariah pulled it back, her dark green painted nails entering her eyesight.

"If you are there to protect him… Sariah, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow?" said Severus slowly, his expression blank.

Bellatrix let out a cackle. "Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, she'll try, I'm sure… The usual empty Snape words, the usual slithering out of action… oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"

Sariah stared at Narcissa, as Severus came to his daughter's side. This was not part of the plan. But he had long ago given up on controlling his little girl; she always defied him (sometimes on purpose).

"Certainly, Mrs Malfoy, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," she said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder. I will not have my father do it."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Sariah came forward and lowered herself so she was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath the gaze of both Bellatrix and Severus, they grasped right hands.

"You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Severus coldly.

She drew it, an astonished look upon her face. Sariah's emerald eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear stained blue ones as she smirked.

"And you will need to move a little closer," said Sariah.

Bellatrix stepped forward, so she stood over them and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands. Narcissa then spoke, "Will you, Sariah Eileen Snape, watch over my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Sariah.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire. Sariah inwardly winced, but made no movement.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Sariah.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary… if it seems Draco will fail…" whispered Narcissa, and Sariah's hand twitched. She did not draw away despite it and Narcissa continued, "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide. Severus had a fleeting look of worry upon his face, as he eyed his young daughter.

"I will," said Sariah.


	3. Chapter Two: That Night at the Ministry

**_Author's Note:_**_ A Memory of Sariah's :) One of her true moments of weakness.  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Imagine The Fun If I Did.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Two - That Night at the Ministry**

_"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me," she said in a snake-like voice._

_Around Sariah Snape, black shapes emerged, eyes glinting through their masks, a dozen lit wand tips pointed directly at the six teenagers before her. She herself was just wearing her Slytherin school robes, her long waist length black hair straight around her pale face. She heard one of the students gasp, and a smirk appeared on her thin lips._

_"To me, Potter," she repeated, holding her hand out, palm up._

_"To us," said Lucius Malfoy as Potter remained silent, holding the prophecy in his hand._

_"Where's Sirius?" said Potter._

_Several of Sariah's companions laughed, and Bellatrix's harsh female voice said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"_

_"Hush!" snapped Sariah. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."_

_"I want to know where Sirius is!"_

_"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked Sariah, a glare in her eyes._

_Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters closed in around the six teenagers._

_"You've got him," said Potter. "He's here. I know he is."_

_"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was two," said Bellatrix in her mock baby voice. One of the Weasley siblings stirred beside Potter._

_"Don't do anything," Potter muttered. "Not yet –"_

_Bellatrix let out a scream of laughter. "You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"_

_"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Mrs Lestrange," said Sariah, her voice silky and soft. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."_

_"I know Sirius is here," said Potter. "I know you've got him!"_

_The Death Eaters laughed again, Bellatrix laughing the loudest._

_"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Sariah. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."_

_"Go on, then Snape," said Potter, raising his wand to chest height, and the five others followed suite._

_"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Lucius coolly._

_Potter laughed._

_"Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this – prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"_

_Bellatrix shrieked, "Accio proph-"_

_Potter shouted, "Protego!" before she had finished the spell._

_"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," said Bellatrix, her eyes mad and wild. "Very well, then –"_

_"I TOLD YOU, NO, MRS LESTRANGE!" Sariah roared at the woman, her usually quiet voice strained with her yell. "If you smash it -!"_

_Bellatrix stepped forward and pulled off her hood, half ignoring Sariah, who was glaring at the older woman. "You need more persuasion?" she asked. 'Very well – take the smallest one," she ordered."Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it._

_Potter stepped in front of the Weasley girl. "You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he said. "I don't think your boss, or Snape will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he? Snape practically looks as though she wants to kill you."_

_Bellatrix did not move. The banter between Potter and Bellatrix continued for a few more minutes, and Sariah stood, anger flooding her body._

_Lucius Malfoy's words flooded into her ears, as she tuned back in to the conversation. "Why?" Lucius sounded delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."_

_Potter stared at the orb in his hand, and Sariah knew he'd read the three names upon that orb. "And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?" said Potter, and Sariah smirked._

_"About you, the Dark lord and I, Potter. I could have also taken that orb from its place, but I am far more useful in the school than flitting about hiding my mark," sneered Sariah._

_"Why you, Snape?" said Potter quietly._

_"Why I indeed. By unfortunate circumstance, my father had always loved your blasted mother, who in fact is my mother, Potter. Lily Evans Potter is my mother, and the prophecy was made about the both of us and the Dark Lord. Bet no one ever told you that you are related to a snake," said Sariah, watching the wide eyes of the students as they took in Sariah's features._

_"Your eyes… you share Harry's eyes," whispered the brown haired witch named Granger._

_"10 points to Gryffindor, Granger," said Sariah. "Unfortunate that I share blood with the blasted Boy Who Lived. Even more unfortunate that everyone who knew the truth believed me to be very much like our mother and would be a Gryffindor with you as well."_

_"And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't get it himself?" said Potter._

_"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"_

_"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Potter. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it – and Bode?"_

_"Very good, Potter, very good…" said Lucius slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"_

_"NOW!" yelled Potter._

_Sariah ducked to the floor, as five different voices bellowed, "REDUCTO!" and shelves opposite the voices exploded. "RUN!" yelled Potter again, the shelves around them swaying._

_Sariah turned on the spot, feeling her body suck into nothingness, as she vanished, before finding herself in the Atrium. It was empty, and it frightened Sariah for a moment, before she smoothed on her 'Slytherin' mask. She lifted her sleeve, and placed her wand tip to the Dark Mark that withered on her arm. Pain shot through her body, as she summoned her Lord._

_Her emerald eyes shot past, spying Bellatrix who had appeared in the Atrium, her annoying sing song voice in Sariah's ears. "Come out, come out, little Harry," mocked Bellatrix, and Sariah glared. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear little cousin!"_

_"I am!" shouted Potter's voice, which echoed on the Atrium walls._

_"Aaaaaah… did you love him, little baby Potter?"_

_Sariah, from her hidden point, saw Potter fling himself out from behind the fountain and bellow, "Crucio!"_

_Bellatrix screamed, knocked off her feet, but she rose quickly, breathless and no longer laughing. Potter dodged behind the fountain, as Bellatrix shot a spell that blew the head of the wizard centrepiece off, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor as it landed._

_"Never used an Unforgivable curse before, have you, boy?" yelled Bellatrix. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain – to enjoy it – righteous anger won't hurt me for long – I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson –"_

_She screamed the spell as Potter was edging around the fountain and he ducked again, as more of the statue flew into the air and crashed against the floor. "Potter, you cannot win against me!" screamed Bellatrix._

_Sariah held back a scream of her own, as she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Voldemort placed a finger to Sariah's lips, and she nodded, and they watched the banter between the deranged witch and the Potter boy._

_"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Potter. "He can't hear you from here!"_

_The Dark Lord vanished from his spot behind Sariah, and she heard his high, cold voice. "Can't I, Potter?" he said, appearing tall, thin and hooded in the middle of the hall, his wand directed at Potter._

_"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly. "No, Bella, he is not lying… I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind… months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again."_

_"Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" sobbed Bellatrix. "Master, you should know –"_

_"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"_

_"But Master – he is here – he is below."_

_Voldemort paid no attention, and Sariah walked forward, wanting to see the moment that Potter would forever fade from existence. "I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The headless golden statue from the fountain sprung to life, guarding Potter, as the spell bounced off its chest and smashed next to Sariah's place. She began to shake; another few inches, and she'd have been dead. Her eyes flickered, and in a voice that echoed her Dark Lord, she said, "Dumbledore!"_

_The two elder wizards began to duel, while Potter and Bellatrix were pushed backwards. "It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way."_

_'By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort, and the two wizards duelled again. "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore? Above such brutality, are you?"_

_"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit."_

_"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort._

_As they bantered and duelled, a spell came flying towards Sariah, and she vanished from her spot, Apparating to where Potter was upon the floor. Voldemort vanished as well after a few minutes._

_"Stay where you are, Harry!" bellowed Voldemort._

_Sariah watched, eyes wide and fearful as Harry screamed and Voldemort possessed his body. Her Dark Mark was seering with pain at the connection, and she stared at her half-brother, real concern filling her body. As much as she hated him, she shared blood with this boy. This was her big brother… Sariah felt an urge to protect him._

_"Kill me now, Dumbledore…" Voldemort said with Harry's mouth._

_"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

_"No, Voldemort. Get out of my brother!" yelled Sariah, and she saw his eyes flicker to her, flicker from blood red to their shared emerald green._

_"Sariah," murmured Harry quietly._

_"Harry, fight him," she said, tugging at his body. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" she screamed at the creature. She watched Harry think, and she saw that he was long longer possessed, shivering upon the floor, as she picked up her brother's glasses and handed them to him.. Dumbledore appeared beside them, as Harry raised his head._

_"Are you alright, Harry?" Sariah asked quietly._

_"Yes," said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up. "Yeah, I'm – where's Voldemort, where – who are all these – what's –"_

_The Atrium was full of people, as Sariah helped her brother to his feet and he leaned into her skinny frame._

_"He was there! I saw him, Mr Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!" said a scarlet-robed man._

_"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge. "Merlin's beard – here – here! – in the Ministry of Magic! – great heavens above – it doesn't seem possible – my word – how can this be -?"_

_Dumbledore explained things to Fudge and the Ministry as Sariah held her brother tightly to her side, an unfamiliar feeling of happiness in her body, a feeling she only felt with her father._

_"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry and Sariah back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore._

_"Harry – Harry Potter? Sariah Snape?"_

_Fudge wheeled around and stared at the siblings, and their resemblance was uncanny, black hair and emerald eyes. Sariah was a head shorter than her brother though, and looked somewhat innocent next to him._

_"He – here?" said Fudge, goggling at Harry. "And the girl? Why – what's all this about?"_

_"I shall explain everything," repeated Dumbledore, "when these siblings are back at school."_

_"Siblings –"_

_"Portus."_

_"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, watching Dumbledore carry the head of the statue to Sariah and Harry. "You haven't got authorization for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you – you"_

_His voice faltered and Sariah let a trademark smirk grace her beautiful face._

_"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."_

_"I – you."_

_Dumbledore turned his back to Fudge and faced Sariah and Harry. Sariah helped her brother forward a bit, and he smiled gratefully in return._

_"Take this Portkey, Harry, Sariah…" He held out the golden head, and the two siblings placed their hands upon it. "I shall see you in half an hour. One… two… three…"_

_The familiar sensation of a hook being jerked at her navel and they vanished from the Atrium in a whirlwind of color and sound…_


	4. Chapter Three: A Proposal in Dark Times

**_Author's Note:_**_ No reviews yet. Ah well... I'll just keep writing, after all I'm only writing for me.  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Imagine The Fun If I Did.<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Three - A Proposal In Dark Times**

Sariah Snape was sitting in her window, a newspaper clutched in her hand, eyes gazing out at the dark street that was Spinner's End. Misty fog escaped her mouth as she lightly breathed, her right hand resting upon her lap, her left holding that dratted paper. One headline blared:

_POTTER AND SNAPE: THE CHOSEN ONES?_

_Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more._

_"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything," said one agitated Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night._

_Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy._

_Though Ministry spokewizards have hitherto refused to even confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizardin community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns two Hogwarts students, one being Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. The other student is Sariah Snape, daughter of the Hogwarts Potion Master, and is rumoured to be a Death Eater herself. Headmaster Dumbledore has since denied these claims. Some are going so far as to call Potter and Snape "the Chosen Ones," believing that the prophecy names the half-siblings as the only ones who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although (ctd, page2, column5)._

Sariah's trunk stood in the middle of her bedroom, empty, with stacks of clothes and books beside it. The Slytherin girl stood, tossing the paper aside, and began to slowly pack the trunk with her school supplies. Her hands skimmed over school uniform adorned with green and silver; the Slytherin crest. The titles of the books just passed her eyes as she stacked them into her trunk, along with her potions kit, cauldron, parchment, quills, ink and any other things she needed. The last thing that went into her trunk was a small collection of casual clothes that were deemed for weekends.

Locking her trunk, Sariah settled her broomstick on top, alongside her empty cat carrier. Her small two year old cat named Iris was sitting upon the window sill where Sariah had been staring. The cat was awfully small and stringy, but she was faithful to the skinny black haired girl who owned her. Around her neck was a green satin bow that the little cat loved.

This whole Chosen One crap was really annoying the Dark witch immensely, to the point that she wanted to storm into the Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet and hex the lot of them.

"Riah, have you packed?" said a silky voice at the doorway.

Sariah turned around, and smiled at her tall lean father. He stood, wearing slacks and a black button down shirt, his long black hair framing his face. She herself was wearing slacks, and a white button down shirt, paired with a black vest. Her own hair was running braided at the top, which kept it out of her pale face.

"Yes, Daddy," she replied.

"Good, we need to go to Diagon Alley, I need a few supplies, and Narcissa wishes you accompany Draco on an aspect of the mission," he said. Sariah nodded, and smoothed her hands down her slacks. Her father left, and she lifted her pant leg, buckling her wand hoister to her calf tightly.

Sariah then walked downstairs, casting a sideways glare at Wormtail, before joining her father in the living room. He had added a heavy cloak to his clothes. She didn't bother, and gripped his arm, and their wards shifted for a moment, allowing the Snapes to Disapparate in a quick crack.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the Alley, near Madam Malkin's. "They're in there," said Severus with a gesture. "I'll meet you outside the shop in Knockturn Alley where you'll end up. Stay with Narcissa and Draco at all times," said Severus, with a rare bout of protectiveness.

"Of course, Daddy," said Sariah, leaning up and giving her father a peck on the cheek. He nodded, and walked off towards the other end of the Alley, whilst Sariah approached the door of Madam Malkin's, spotting three familiar heads in her eyesight. Of course, that explained why Hagrid, from Hogwarts, was standing guard outside the store.

She pushed the door open, her ears hearing the words, "Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school. Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers," in Draco's familiar sneer.

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, as Sariah fully entered the store. "Madam, please!"

Narcissa then appeared from behind a clothes rack. She inclined her head to Sariah, and the Golden Trio noticed her as well. Potter sent her a glare, and she gave it back. It was the first time the half-siblings had seen each other since… well since Dumbledore's office last year.

"Put those away," said Narcissa coldly to Potter and Weasley, who were holding their wands drawn. Sariah walked over to where Draco stood, being measured for robes. He smiled at her and she returned it. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that is the last thing you ever do," added Narcissa.

"Really?" said Potter, his voice arrogant. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you? Well you've got one with you already in Snape, go ahead."

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart.

"Really, you shouldn't accuse… dangerous thing to say… wands away, please!"

Potter did not lower his wand, and Narcissa smiled unpleasantly.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favourite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you," said Sariah in a small sneer.

Potter looked mockingly around the shop, giving his sister a glare. "Wow… look at that… he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a cell in Azkaban near other losers like her husband!"

Draco made an angry movement towards Potter, half stumbling on his overlong robe, and Weasley laughed. Sariah gave them both glares, as Draco snarled, "Don't you dare talk to my mother and friend like that, Potter!"

"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, restraining her son, and giving Sariah a smile. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius… What a lovely brother you are, condemning his little sister to Azkaban."

Potter raised his wand higher. "She is no sister of mine," he growled.

"Harry, no!" moaned Granger, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it to his side. "Think… You mustn't… You'll be in such trouble…"

Madam Malkin was trying to act like nothing was happening. She bent towards Draco, who was still glaring at Potter.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a bit more, dear, let me just…"

"Ouch!" bellowed Draco, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore."

He pulled them over his head, and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet, a glare on his face.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a glance at Granger, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's. Come along Sariah, Draco."

Draco walked past Weasley, banging hard into him, and Sariah followed, her eyes glancing at Potter, who for a fleeting moment had a look of worry, before replacing it with a glare. She sighed heavily, and followed Narcissa and Draco from the store. They went around a few more, getting Draco's school supplies, until Narcissa decided to return to the Manor.

"Now, Draco, stick to Sariah. The moment you finish this business, find Severus. Like Sariah says, he should be waiting outside to Apparate you back to the manor, but stay safe, and keep your wand where you can reach it," instructed Narcissa.

"Yes, Mother," said Draco. She pecked his cheek with a kiss, gave a warm smile to Sariah, and Summoned a house-elf to take the shopping, before Disapparating.

Draco took Sariah's hand, and together they hurried down the Alley towards Knockturn Alley. Upon reaching the entry, they looked around, and then slid into the Alley, and rushed along to Borgin and Burkes. Draco dropped Sariah's hand, and an odd feeling went through her body at that, as they entered the store. She crossed her arms, and walked around the store, observing the objects.

"… you know how to fix it?" said Draco as Sariah tuned back in to his words, as she came back to his side.

"Possibly," said Borgin, his tone bugging Sariah. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Draco. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible, even for Miss Snape here. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" said Draco with a sneer, throwing a sideways glance to Sariah. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

The two moved closer to Borgin, and with a nod to each other, lifted their sleeves to reveal the Dark Mark withering upon their arms. A frightened look crossed Borgin's face.

"Tell anyone," said Draco, pulling his sleeve down and Sariah followed suite, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention. And I think Snape would be most displeased if you did anything to cross his daughter… he's quite protective of her you know…"

"There will be no need for…"

"I'll decide that," said Sariah, speaking for the first time. "Well, Draco, we'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, we'll need it.

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

Sariah turned on the man, drawing her wand and pushing it into his throat. "No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would we look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it," she snapped.

"Of course not… madam… sir."

Borgin made a bow to the Snape daughter and Malfoy heir as deep as he'd give Draco's own father.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?" said Draco.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Sariah hid her wand, turning on the spot, and Draco grasped her hand again as they left the store. She gazed down at it, all sorts of feelings rushing through her body. He smiled at her, and in a very un-Dracoish movement, he dragged her down the street to a hidden alcove and pushed his lips to hers.

The movement was frenzied, but soft as she melted into the kiss. Draco's hands slipped around her waist, pushing her back against the wall, and her arms went around his neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue brushed them, and she parted them, allowing him entry. One of his hands came back up to cup her breast, his thumb making circles through the fabric and she moaned again, feeling his hardness through his pants. Desire raced through her body.

"Get off my daughter," said a silky voice.

Draco and Sariah leapt apart, and Sariah blushed, her normally pale face very red. Her father stood, glaring at the teenagers, and without a second word, grabbed their arms, and twisted. The familiar feeling of Apparation happened, and Sariah let a glare fix upon her face as they landed outside Malfoy Manor.

"Daddy, what the hell was that about?" she said, her eyes livid as she stared at her father. He didn't speak, and strode off through the gate which was charmed to allow entry for people marked with the Dark Mark. Draco's hand slipped into Sariah's, and she smiled gratefully, as they followed an angry Professor into the Manor.

Her mind was racing. Last year was spent in awkwardness with Draco, shared kisses and moments. But they'd never gone the whole way, much to Sariah's disbelief. She had wanted Draco immensely. It was that dratted Pansy Parkinson who always got in the way, as well as Daphne Greengrass. But Draco only ever had eyes for Sariah Eileen Snape.

Severus pushed the front door open, and led the two teenagers to the sitting room where Narcissa was seated upon a settee. Her long blonde hair framed her slightly worried face, which relaxed when her eyes spotted Draco. They also went wide when she saw that Draco was clutching Sariah's hand tightly.

"Severus, whatever is the matter?" asked Narcissa, as Draco sat down and pulled Sariah down with him. She sat next to Draco, who placed a careful arm around her waist.

"I found your son and my daughter in a compromising position," said Severus. He strode over to the fireplace, and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, downing it. Sariah watched her father carefully; he sometimes got aggressive when he drank.

Narcissa's eyes turned to Draco. "What is the meaning of this, Draco?" she said.

Draco went slightly red, and Sariah felt the arm around her tighten. "Mother, Uncle Severus… With this mission comes a sense of uncertainty. I don't know if I'll live or die at the end of this year. I fell for Sariah after last year, and I don't want to risk not knowing what could have happened. I love Sariah Eileen Snape and when we are of age, I want to make her my wife," said Draco quietly.

Sariah's eyes went wide, as she surveyed Draco. He smiled, catching her gaze, and she intertwined their hands with a smile of her own. "About time, Draco Malfoy," she said brightly.

Narcissa clasped her hands together in happiness. "Oh, this is wonderful!" she cried.

Severus stared Draco down, his eyes unreadable. "Draco Lucius Malfoy… is this you asking me for my daughter's hand in marriage?" Severus asked quietly.

Narcissa leapt to her feet, halting the conversation, and hurried off. "Yes, Uncle Severus. This is me asking to marry Sariah. I love her," said Draco. He stood, eyeing his godfather.

"Very well, Draco. If it is what my Riah wants, then I give you my blessing," said Severus. He poured another glass of Firewhiskey and downed it.

Sariah's eyes glanced upon the returned Narcissa, who was holding a black velvet box with the Malfoy family crest on it. She handed the box to Draco, who slipped it into his pocket, and pulled Sariah to her feet and out into the garden. She walked forward from him, her hair falling into her eyes. She was happy, but she was confused.

"Sari?" whispered Draco quietly.

"Draco… I don't know what to say to all this," said Sariah.

He sat down upon a seat hidden behind a hedge. "I'm scared, Sari. I'm scared that I'm going to die," he said, placing his face into his hands. Sariah sat next to him.

"Draco, you won't die, I know he whispered.

"How do you know?" he replied.

Should she do it? Reveal that she had taken the Vow to help him at all costs, even her own life. She was sure it would be easy in the end… time was a fickle thing, and it was working in their favour.

"I know, because I took a Vow to assist you at all costs… and if you are unable, I will complete your mission, for the Dark Lord deemed it also to be mine," she whispered. Draco's eyes went wide.

"You took a Vow? With whom?" his voice was also a whisper as he crouched down before her and placed his arms against her sides.

"Your mother," she whispered.

Draco shook with confusion and rage, and she leant down on the ground with him, wrapping him in a hug. "Draco, I wanted to do it, because I love you," she whispered.

They parted once more, and Draco drew the velvet box from his pocket. "Sariah Eileen Snape, will you become my wife when we turn seventeen?" he asked quietly, handing it to her. She gazed down, and opened the box, to reveal a silver band speckled with diamonds and emeralds (true Slytherin style). No words escaped her mouth as she nodded, and Draco slid the band onto her finger.

He lifted her face into his hands, and slowly pressed his lips to hers. She moaned slightly from his touch, as the kiss became more hurried, more frantic, more needy… She wanted him, and she wanted him now. "Draco…" she half-whispered, half-moaned into his ear, "I want you."

"No, we mustn't," he said, pushing her back and breathing heavily.

She sighed to herself, standing and brushing off her slacks. He stood as well, embracing her and planting a kiss on her soft lips. They entwined hands, returning to the house. Severus was sitting, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey now, his eyes staring into the fireplace. Sariah's hand left Draco's and she crouched at her father's side, looking up into his dark eyes, such a dark blue they were almost black.

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl," she whispered, taking the bottle from him. He sighed heavily, but smiled at his daughter.

"I just don't want to face the fact that I could possibly both lose a daughter and a son this year," he said quietly.

"Daddy, I'm strong. You know it, I know it, and the Dark Lord knows it. I'm Lily Evans Potter's daughter, and she was a strong witch… And I'm your daughter. I'm a strong witch, Daddy, and you won't lose Draco or I," said Sariah with a soft smile.

"You're my princess… so I know you understand my feelings, sweetie," said Severus. It was rare for him to show any fatherly affection, but when he did it was truly honest.

"Daddy, what's the worst that can happen?" she whispered.

Little did she know, the second to worst thing was about to unfold.


	5. Chapter Four: Returning to Hogwarts

**_Author's Note:_**_ Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Love to you all!  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, If I Did I'd Be Rich Not Poor<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Four - Returning to Hogwarts**

The morning of September 1st was cloudy around Cokeworth, but the rain held back. Sariah was staring out of her window once more, waiting for her father to summon her. Narcissa and Draco were accompanying the Snape daughter to the station, as Severus would part and go ahead to Hogwarts to get himself sorted. He'd been planning for the past week, Apparating between Cokeworth and Hogsmeade in preparation for the new year. Her father had finally gotten what he wanted and was their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, instead of Potion's Master, as he'd been since before Sariah was born.

A knock sounded upon the door, and Sariah could hear Wormtail scurrying to answer it. She checked that Iris was in her cage, checked her trunk (which now had her broom in it thanks to an Undectable Extension Charm) and pulled on her cloak. She was wearing dark jeans and a button up white shirt, paired with boots. Her hair was braided back from her face, as she hurried downstairs, and into Draco's embrace with a smile.

"Hey Draco," she said softly, brushing his cheek with a small kiss. He smiled and hugged her tightly, before parting. Severus came downstairs, levitating Sariah's trunk, and cat cage behind him.

"Good morning, Narcissa… Draco," he said in a quiet tone. He surveyed his daughter with a smile. Narcissa proceeded to shrink Sariah's things and place them into her coat with Draco's. Sariah hugged her father farewell… after all at Hogwarts she was required to call him sir or Professor Snape.

"See you at Hogwarts, Daddy," she said, giving him a kiss.

"Have fun on the train," he said, with a rare smile.

Narcissa held out her arms, and the two teenagers clutched them. With a shift in the wards, Narcissa turne don the spot and Sariah felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a vortex. She herself knew how to Apparate, however until she turned seventeen, it wasn't legal.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled to see they had appeared at the Apparation point closest to Grand Central Station. The three started to walk towards the station, with Narcissa sending her son ahead for some trolleys. Ducking into a waiting room, she quickly returned Draco and Sariah's trunks to normal size, and they were placed upon the trolleys, along with Sariah's cat and Draco's eagle owl.

Narcissa quickly directed her son and future-daughter-in-law towards the barrier, and with a nod, first Draco rushed through then Sariah. She smiled as the familiar smell of the Hogwarts Express filled her senses, and she opened her eyes to spot the scarlet train. Draco's 'friends', Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle saw the pair and instantly rushed over to assist with the trunks. It certainly came in usefulness.

"Now, don't stray from what you have been told, Draco," said Narcissa, embracing her son. Sariah knew she was talking about the mission. Draco sighed and escaped his mother's arms.

"Mother, I'll owl you at the first chance I get," he said briskly, before stepping up onto the train.

"Dear Sariah," said Narcissa, hugging the girl tightly, "take care of my son, and yourself of course."

Sariah smiled at Narcissa. "Of course," she said, placing a soft kiss on the cheek of the elder woman. Narcissa smiled back gracefully; it was a far sight better to see a smile upon her face than a glare or a scowl.

With that, the black haired witch stepped onto the train, into Draco's waiting arms, and took his hand. With a final brisk wave, the pair departed to their compartment. With them were Blaise Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe and that dratted Pansy Parkinson. Sariah detested the Slytherin girl heaps.

"Good morning," said Draco, sliding into a seat, and pulling Sariah down with him. Pansy looked disgruntled as Draco wrapped his arms around Sariah, who leant into his body like it was the most normal thing to do. Sariah held back a smirk as Pansy looked livid, her face bright red.

"Are you two together?" snapped Pansy in a harsh voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Sariah in a silky voice.

"Drakie's meant to be with me," said Pansy.

"Pansy, don't call me that," said Draco, clutching Sariah tighter, and entwined their hands. That was when Pansy noticed the ring on Sariah's finger.

"The Malfoy family engagement ring!" she shrieked, recognising it.

"Yes! Sariah is going to become my wife," said Draco with a glare, "and there's nothing you can do about that, Pansy."

"She's Potter's blasted sister, for god sakes, Draco! Have you gone insane!" cried Pansy.

Sariah turned in her seat to face Pansy, and slapped her across the face. "Get the hell over it, Parkinson!" she snapped harshly. Pansy fell silent, and looked away from them, nursing a red hand print on her face. Sariah smirked and returned to Draco's arms.

"Hey Draco," said Blaise, lounging opposite the couple.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you and Sariah meant to be on prefect duty?" he asked.

"Can't be bothered," said Sariah lazily, "we'll do our duties when we go back to Hogwarts."

Lunchtime slowly arrived, and the six Slytherin students were chatting quietly about whatever crossed their minds, when a second year Slytherin appeared, holding two scrolls tied with violet ribbon. "I'm to deliver these to Blaise Zabini and Sariah Snape," said the second year boy, giving Blaise a smile.

"Thanks Parker," said Blaise, taking the scrolls. The second year vanished, and Blaise handed Sariah the scroll addressed to her. She untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll, glancing at the writing.

_Miss Snape,_

_I would delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

Blaise stood and stretched, whilst Sariah stood, and rummaged through her backpack above Draco, pulling out a black vest that matched her jeans, and some netted gloves. Draco pulled her braid out, the small waves running around her head, and her hair fell to frame her pale face as she placed her vest and gloves on.

"Keep my Sari safe, Blaise," said Draco, giving his fiancée a kiss as she exited the compartment.

"Will do, Draco," said Blaise with a grin.

Compartment C was bigger than the students compartments, but with the huge professor known as Slughorn, Sariah had to squeeze in next to Blaise. He grinned at her, as two familiar faces appeared at the door. She scowled, her emerald eyes falling upon a matching pair, as her brother appeared.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping to his feet. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

With a gesture, Potter and Longbottom filled the two remaining seats. Sariah noted that there was also two seventh-year boys and the Weasley daughter squeezed in beside Slughorn.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked Potter and Longbottom. "Blaise Zabini and Sariah Snape are in your year, of course –"

Blaise and Sariah made no greeting toward the two Gryffindors, and chose to ignore them.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other -? No?"

McLaggen raised a hand, and Potter and Longbottom nodded to him. Sariah recognised McLaggen as yet another blasted Gryffindor.

"- and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether -?"

Belby gave a strained smile from his seat beside McLaggen.

"- and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished, as Weaslette grimaced at Potter and Longbottom from behind Slughorn's back.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cosily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things… Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant, and Sariah grimaced herself.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Potter and Longbottom, passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Sariah smirked as Belby began to choke on his food. "Anapeno," said Slughorn, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway cleared at once.

"No… not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose…" said Belby, holding his pheasant. "Er… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about…"

Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead. "Now, you, Cormac," he said, "I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was," said McLaggen, and Sariah inwardly felt like throwing up. What a load of crap this was. Slughorn interrogated Blaise, and then went onto Longbottom. Belby shifted in his seat at one point, and moved to the window, opposite Weaselette. And somehow, Sariah ended up between Blaise and Potter, a disgruntled look on her face knowing that Slughorn's movements around the compartment (if any) were responsible.

"And now," said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat to face Sariah and Potter. "Harry Potter and Sariah Snape! Where to begin?" his gaze turned more towards Harry, "I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer, Harry!" He contemplated the half-siblings for a moment, and then said, "'The Chosen Ones,' they're calling you now!"

Potter said nothing, and for once, Sariah did the same. Blaise was staring at her, noticing her glum look.

Slughorn watched Harry closely now. "Of course, there have been rumours for years… I remember when… well – after that terrible night – Lily – James – and you survived – and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary –"

Blaise gave a tiny cough, and Sariah smirked in amusement. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented… at posing…"

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn, looking around at Weaselette, who was glaring at Blaise. "You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvellous Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

Blaise gave a look of contempt, and Sariah followed suite.

"Anyway," said Slughorn, turning back to the half-siblings, "Miss Snape, such rumours running around about you at the moment… But I see your resemblance to Lily… you and Harry share Lily's eyes… but you do look a bit like your father. I taught Severus and Lily. They were very close, until after fifth year…"

"I expect that if Potter's father hadn't have hung my father by his ankle and showed his bloomers, then Mother and Father would have been together for more than the night I was conceived and Potter wouldn't exist," said Sariah harshly, glaring at her brother.

"Ah, the what-ifs. They forever plague us, don't they?" said Slughorn happily, "Such rumours this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes – but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that where was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you both were there in the thick of it all!"

Harry nodded, but still said nothing, whilst Sariah avoided people's eyes and gazed at her ring. "Engaged, are we, Miss Snape?" asked Slughorn, seeing the shiny diamonds and emeralds.

"Yes, sir," said Sariah quietly, and noticed Harry stand.

"And who's the lucky man who won your heart?" Slughorn enquired with a grin.

"Draco Malfoy, sir."

"No way!" yelled Harry, leaping to his feet. He turned on Sariah, and Blaise jumped to his feet as well. "Stay the hell away from him, Sariah, he's a Death Eater."

"It wasn't long ago that you thought the same about me, Potter! Some brother you are!" she yelled back, leaping to her feet and striding off without a care. She gave Blaise a look, almost ordering him to stay to keep Potter back.

Sariah stormed back to the compartment, throwing herself into Draco's arms angrily, and glaring at the wall. "What's wrong, Sari?" he asked her quietly.

"Potter, who else," she growled. He knew not to bug her about Potter; she'd only get more aggravated about him. There was a tiny part of her that cared for her brother. But then there was the massive part that told her different. Severus had taught his daughter to hate Harry James Potter, and she wasn't about to start being the little sister that Harry had never even had.

A few minutes, Blaise returned. He slid open the compartment door, and was sliding it shut, when it stopped. "What's wrong with this thing?" he said angrily, smashing the sliding door repeatedly.

The door seized and slid open. Blaise toppled into Goyle's lap, and that began a snarling argument between the two Slytherin's. "Shut the hell up, the both of you," growled Sariah, as Goyle slammed the door shut and pushed Blaise off of him. Blaise collapsed into his seat next to Crabbe and Pansy. Draco sniggered, and resumed playing with strands of Sariah's hair.

"So, Zabini," said Draco, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Blaise, glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."

"Who else had he invited?" demanded Draco.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Blaise.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Draco.

"- someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw…"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"- and Longbottom, Potter, that Weasley girl and Sariah of course," finished Blaise.

Draco's eyes went wide and his hands dropped from Sariah's hair. "He invited Longbottom?"

"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Sariah in an indifferent voice, speaking as she had finally calmed down.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Zabini shrugged.

"Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at one half of 'the Chosen Ones,'" sneered Draco, sitting back and allowing Sariah to rest in his arms again, their hands entwining. "But that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"

"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, watching Draco with a jealous look. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Blaise, and Pansy had a pleased look. Draco's hand returned to her hair, twining into the silky strands.

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favourite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or –"

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," said Blaise. "He asked me about Notts father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters, except perhaps Sariah, but no one really knows that if that's true or not because of her Potter connection."

Draco had an angry look, but forced out a laugh, while Sariah growled at Blaise.

"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher," Draco yawned, and nuzzled into Sariah's silky hair. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" asked Pansy, jealousy still in her eyes.

"Well, you never know," said Draco, and Sariah knew he was smirking. "I might have – er – moved on to bigger and better things."

"Do you mean – _Him_?" asked Pansy.

Draco shrugged, and Sariah elbowed him sharply, giving him a glare. "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it… When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s anyone's got? Of course he isn't. It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

That made Sariah think back about her own O.W.L.s. They'd gotten the results just before going to Diagon Alley, and Sariah had gotten eleven 'Outstandings', one of the few students in their year to achieve that. It had taken an immense amount of study and talent, but it was her goal and she'd achieved it.

"I can see Hogwarts," said Draco, pulling Sariah out of her thoughts. "We'd better get our robes on."

Sariah and Pansy went outside as the four boys changed quickly, and then returned into the cabin as the boys waited outside. Sariah pulled on her tights, before tying on her combat boots onto her feet, and then pulled her skirt on. She pulled on her white shirt, and tucked it into her skirt at her waist, before tying her Slytherin tie and adding a vest to her shirt; something she'd always worn. Over that she threw her robes, and as the girls were doing their hair, the boys returned to the cabin, grabbing their trunks down.

Goyle threw the door open as the train slowed, and pushed past a crowd of second years; Crabbe and Blaise following. Pansy looked back at Draco and Sariah for a moment, before pushing past Sariah and following the Slytherin boys.

"I just want to check something," said Draco quietly, shutting the compartment door and letting down the blinds. Draco pressed a kiss to Sariah's cheek, before pointing his wand at the luggage rack.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

With an agonizing crash, Harry Potter fell at Draco's feet. Sariah jumped slightly, glaring at him. Draco smiled broadly.

"I thought so," he said in a jubilant voice. "I heard Goyle's trunk hit you. And I thought I saw something white flash through the air after Zabini came back…"

His eyes lingered for a moment upon Potter's trainers.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"

A tiny gasp escaped Sariah's throat, as Draco stamped hard upon Potter's face. Blood spurted everywhere.

"That's from my father, and my fiancée. Now let's see…"

Draco dragged the cloak beneath Potter out, and threw it over his immobilized body.

"I don't reckon they'll find you till the trains back in London," he said quietly, grasping Sariah's hand, and planting a kiss on her lips.

"See you around, Potter… or not," whispered Sariah. And with that, the two Slytherin's left the compartment.


	6. Chapter Five: A Night to Remember

**_Author's Note:_**_** WARNING LEMON!** So hard to write because it never hurt for me my first time... Ah well, enjoy. Shortest chappie yet xD  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, If I Did I'd Be Rich Not Poor<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Five - A Night to Remember**

Sariah held Draco's hand tightly underneath the Slytherin House table, halfway through the feast. The first thing she'd noticed upon entering the hall that her father was missing from the table. Probably finding Potter, she thought to herself with a smirk, her fork in her hand as she picked at her food. "Eat, Sari," said Draco, giving her a look. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him in a playful way. He smirked, and winked at her.

The doors of the Great Hall were standing open, and Sariah's eyes were directed towards it as she saw a blood covered Potter. She suppressed a snorting laugh, nudging Draco, who sniggered. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stood at the top of the raised dais where the staff table stood.

"The very best of evenings to you!" said Dumbledore, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide.

Dumbledore spotted the students eyeing his blackened and dead looking right hand, and whispers surrounded the room. He merely smiled, and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

Sariah tuned out as he kept speaking. Her ears tuned back in when she heard Dumbledore speak about Slughorn. "We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed around the Hall, and Sariah smirked, already knowing the truth.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, his voice raised over the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Potter loudly, causing so many heads to turn in his direction. The Slytherin table had erupted into applause, as Severus raised his hand in acknowledgement. Sariah noticed a triumphant smirk on his lips, and she smiled at her father.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the buzz of conversation faded into silence. He waited for a few seconds, before continuing his sentence, "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

Draco was making his fork hover in midair with his wand, still holding Sariah's hand tightly. She was gazing every now and then at her ring. She'd placed it upon her index finger, just because they wanted their engagement to stay between the Slytherins (and those at Slughorn's meeting could spread the truth, but the snakes would deny it).

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them – in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

Sariah watched the fifth year Slytherin prefects take care of the first years, as Draco got slowly to his feet. He grabbed Sariah's hand, and briskly walked with the girl. Draco headed straight for the Room of Requirement, wanting to show Sariah the object of his mission. Plus, really, he just wanted some time alone with her.

Sariah smiled as they entered the Room. It was crowded and messy, and Draco led her to what could be called the middle of the room, where a dark cabinet stood. "It's a Vanishing Cabinet. But the connection is broken to the one in Borgin and Burkes, and that's what I have to fix," explained Draco.

He smiled, and turned to Sariah, embracing her. She allowed her lips to be captured in a sweet kiss, which soon turned hasty and needy. Draco's robes fell to the floor, and he thought for a minute, while pushing into the kiss. Behind them a four poster bed, complete with Slytherin hangings appeared. Sariah's robes fell to pile with Draco's, and he pushed her backwards.

They fell onto the bed, and Sariah let out a giggle. She brushed Draco's messy blonde hair out of his grey eyes, staring into them with a smile on her face.

"I want you," whispered Draco.

"Then have me," she said, her voice barely even a whisper as she moaned. Draco's hands were touching her, lower and lower, until he reached the base of her skirt. He lifted it slowly, until it was around Sariah's waist, and brushed his fingers on her thigh. She shivered from nerves, and from desire.

His fingers slipped around her body, slowly removing first her upper clothes and then everything below her waist, till she was left lying breathless on the silky green and silver sheets, clothed only in her bra and panties. With a smirk on her thin lips, Sariah grabbed Draco's tie, and pulled him down to her, her fingers reaching down and stumbling with his button that held his pants together.

"Here, let me, my love," he whispered, quickly shedding the clothes till he was only in his silky black boxers. Their clothes were pooled at the base of the bed, as Draco slid up to join Sariah on the bed. His hands brushed her left breast, and she shivered, a tiny moan escaping her lips.

His hand slowly trailed down her soft pale skin, fingering the edge of her black lace panties. In a swift motion, she moved her pelvis, and his fingers slipped into her panties. She shivered and gasped, her hands grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close, as he slowly began to rub her clit.

All sorts of emotions were running through her body, she couldn't even describe what she was feeling, except for it was pure bliss. His movements became hurried, frantic, as he slipped a finger downward, and entered her. She gasped again, and bucked against his hand, pushing his finger deep inside her wet folds.

"If it's too much… tell me to stop," he breathed huskily in her ear, his free hand unsnapping her bra and letting it fall from her chest. He captured her erect nipple in his lips and nibbled, suckling and licking, as she gasped beneath him.

"Draco…" she murmured, pushing his hand deeper inside her. "I want you," she moaned.

He pulled her panties away, revealing her soaking pussy as she lay shaking with desire on the bed. She smirked, and reached her hands around, brushing his hardness beneath silk, and pulling his boxers off, throwing them onto the ground.

"Wow," she gasped. He was _that_ big? How was that going to fit inside her?

He captured her lips in a rushed hurried kiss, and straddled her sweaty body. His tongue brushed her lip, and swiftly, in a movement that caused sudden pain, he entered her.

A tiny scream caught in her throat, and some tears trickled down her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her tears away.

"Yes… Keep going," she said. He pushed into her body, and the pain was quickly replaced by pure desire and bliss. Moans escaped her lips, as her climax slowly built.

"Draco… oh Draco," she gasped, clinging to his sweaty body. He kissed her lips and sucked at her neck, as the pressure building in the knot of her stomach, until Sariah had reached a point where she couldn't hold it back.

She screamed his name, as she came, clutching at his body tightly. Seeing her climax, Draco let go, and moaned her name into her ear, spilling his load into her body. He collapsed on top of her, and they cuddled each other for a while, before Draco fell away to the side, and drew the sheet over their sweaty, aching bodies. Draco pulled Sariah into his arms, kissing her hair as she breathed heavily and composed herself. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

"My Sariah, my beautiful princess," said Draco, kissing her cheek. She smiled, and together they laid there for a few more minutes, before rising, dressing and returning to the Slytherin Common Room, smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter Six: Severus's Book

**_Author's Note:_** _Sorry for the wait! I've had my Troy over and been a bit distracted :$ neither the less, ENJOY!  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, If I Did I'd Be Rich Not Poor<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Six - Severus's Book**

Sariah awoke sore the next morning, but with a wide smile upon her thin lips. She stretched, and dressed in her normal skirt, shirt, tie, vest and tights, along with her robes over the top. Her long hair was braided sensibly back, as Sariah placed her bag next to the pile of books on her bed. She'd return later, once she had her schedule for classes, and pack her bag for the day.

With a slight blush to her cheeks, she ascended the girl's staircase, spotting Draco lounging on a couch waiting for her. He leapt to his feet the moment he spotted Sariah, and gave her a swift smile. Entwining hands, they headed up from the dungeons to the Great Hall.

At Slytherin's table, Blaise, Pansy and the trolls, as Sariah called Crabbe and Goyle, were waiting for the couple. Sariah sat down next to Blaise, and Draco sat on her other side, digging into his bacon and eggs, while Sariah opted for toast and porridge. After breakfast was consumed, the Slytherin's waited in their place, and watched as Professor Snape approached.

Sariah shot her father a quick smile, as he started distributing class schedules. It was a little more complicated because Snape had to confirm the O.W.L grades for the N.E.W.T classes. Sariah watched Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle go off to classes, and finally she heard her name being called.

"Enjoying being back, Riah?" Snape asked in a low voice as he went over her results again.

"Yes, Daddy. It feels like home," replied Sariah, her voice also low. Snape smiled and looked down at his list.

"All Outstandings… not something a father really forgets. What classes did you want to continue again, Riah?" he asked, taking out a blank schedule, and placing it before his wand.

"Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy and Ancient Runes," she said with a smile.

Her father nodded, and tapped the blank parchment, where her schedule appeared. She knew that Draco had taken all except Astronomy and Herbology, and she'd have five out of seven classes with her fiancée, which pleased Sariah. She smiled at her father, accepting her schedule and rushed off back to the common room, packing her bag for Ancient Runes and rushing off.

Sariah slid into the classroom, choosing the empty seat beside Draco and planting herself down into it. She took out her text book, some parchment, a quill and some ink and listened in to Professor Babbling. Her smile stayed upon her face, as she felt Draco's hand rest on her leg. The class was quickly over, leaving the teens with an armful of heavy books, which Sariah dumped into her bag that luckily had another Undectable Extension Charm.

"A fifteen-inch essay… two translations, and we have to read these by Wednesday!" said Sariah, clutching Draco's hand as they started upstairs for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Draco was silent beside his fiancée, as they approached the classroom. The Golden Trio were already there; Granger having rushed off after Runes in an instant. Draco sneered, spotting Potter.

The door opened as Sariah and Draco approached, with Sariah spotting a glare from Potter who saw her entwined hand. Draco dropped Sariah's the moment Snape stepped into the corridor, and silence was heard by all.

"Inside," said Snape, in his familiar voice.

A smirk glanced Sariah's face, noticing her father had already imposed his dark personality and likeness for candles in the room. Grisly images adorned the walls, and she grimaced to see them.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to the front of the classroom. Draco sneered seeing Granger drop her copy into her bag. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His dark eyes scanned the classroom, and they lingered on both Potter's and Sariah's, before Snape spoke again. "You've have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the room, his voice low; the class craning their necks to keep him in view. Sariah kept her face forward, listening to his voice. She could easily listen to it, having grown up with his soft, but sharp tones her whole life. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

The classroom was staring at Snape, and Sariah smirked quietly to herself.

"Your defences," said Snape, raising his voice the tiniest amount, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seen to undo. These picture" – he indicated a few of the wall's coverings as he swept past –"give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" – he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony – "feel the Dementor's Kiss" – a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed slumped against a wall – "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" – a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" asked one of the Patil twins in a high pitched voice. "It is definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well advised to assume he might use them again. Now…"

Snape then set off from the back of the classroom to his desk, his robes billowing around him in a familiar way to Sariah. Her emerald eyes glanced his dark ones as he stood at the front.

"… you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Granger's hand shot in the air, and Sariah went to raise her's as he called upon her, but only after scanning the room for other students, "Very well – Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warming about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Granger, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

Draco sniggered, and Sariah's own smirk echoed this. "An answer coped almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," said Snape dismissively, "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" – and Sariah watched his gaze linger on Potter, a smirk gracing her lips – "lack."

She smiled then. Sariah had learnt non-verbal magic when she was twelve years old, completely by accident of course, but strengthened through outside training by her father.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Draco stood before Sariah. He was meant to be jinxing her, but every spell he sent her way was lazily flicked away with her wand, in complete silence. She was only good at it, because of the amount of practice, plus silence was where Sariah preferred things. You got more done in silence than in speech.

Ten minutes into the lesson Granger had succeeded in doing what Sariah had known for four years, which of course Snape ignored. He was sweeping around like a bat, watching the students practice.

Weasley was purple in the face from trying not to speak the incantation. Potter had his wand raised, waiting for a jinx that never seemed to arrive.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here – let me show you –"

He turned on Potter so fast that all the entire classroom heard next was "Protego!"

The charm was so fast that Snape flew backwards and hit a desk. Worry clouded Sariah's face for a moment, before she pulled up her Slytherin mask. Snape righted himself, a scowl upon his features. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Potter stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

Several students gasped, while some of the Gryffindor boys grinned. Sariah folded her arms, glaring at her half-brother with a look of contempt. She was half-tempted to hex him nonverbally, but fought against it. At school, her father fought his own battles, and she wasn't there to defend him. And vice versa.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter… not even the stupider half of 'the Chosen Ones.'"

A smirk graced the Slytherin witch's face once more, as the class dissolved. She approached her father's desk with Draco as the students vanished. "Still should have hexed him, Daddy," she said with a grin. Severus eyed his daughter, an affectionate look passing through his eyes.

"I would have… Except I am a Professor, and he is a mediocre excuse for a student. Did you grasp the lesson well, Riah?" he asked, standing and folding his arms around his body.

"I grasped this lesson the moment I learnt it four years ago, Daddy," said Sariah with a smirk. Severus nodded and came around his desk, giving his daughter a brief hug.

"Be good," he said, as the couple departed.

"I can't be good… I'm bad," she smiled to herself, grasping Draco's hand as they departed for break.

Draco and Sariah went down to the Slytherin common room, and the moment they entered and found the common room deserted, she pulled him into a long kiss. Unfortunately, break only went so long, and soon the teenagers had to part and go along to their next class, which happened to be Potions.

Sariah loved Potions; her father often remarked that she was very much like both her parents in that aspect. She had inherited a combination of both Lily's, and Severus's Potion abilities, and was adept as many Potion Master's and Mistresses around the world. Of course, Sariah put it all down to the study she regularly did and the potions she was constantly brewing.

When she and Draco arrived to the classroom, they found that only a dozen people were progressing to N.E.W.T level. There was Zabini and Theodore Nott who Sariah didn't really talk to that much, four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff and the blasted Golden Trio.

The classroom quickly opened, and Slughorn appeared, greeting the room, but also greeting Potter, Blaise and Sariah with particular enthusiasm. Sariah's eyes glanced over the cauldron's that lined the front of the room. She smirked, recognising all of the potions before them.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_…"

"Sir?" said Potter, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything – nor's Ron – we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T, you see –"

Sariah opened her copy of the book, glancing at her scribblings along the pages. Her father had taught her better ways to produce even better results from the potions she made. He had said that he'd done the same with his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ and always resented losing that book.

"Now then," said Slughorn. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

Granger's hand shot in the air, followed instantly by Sariah's. Slughorn glanced from one to the other, before calling on Sariah.

"That would be Veritaserum. Colourless and odourless in appearance, it forces the drinker to tell the complete and utter truth," said Sariah, her voice soft and silky.

"Very good, very good, but of course, from a Snape!" said Slughorn happily, and Sariah saw that Potter was disgruntled at that comment. "Now," he continued, pointing at another cauldron, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can -?"

Granger's hand shot in the air before Sariah's and he called upon her.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, my dear?" said Slughorn as Sariah's hand dipped lazily in the air.

"Amortentia…" she said softly.

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, impressed with the Potion Master's daughter, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It is the most powerful love potion in the world… But it only creates the manifestation of love, not the actually feelings. It can lead to deep obsession," said Sariah.

"Quite right! You recognised it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"That, and the way the steam rises in characteristic spirals," said Sariah, her eyes fixed with Slughorn.

"It smells differently to each according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and –" Granger turned pink and did not finish her sentence. Sariah glared.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Draco muttered something to Nott, and they sniggered. Sariah rolled her eyes.

"Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' –" Sariah grimaced and made a disgruntled noise. She was tied with Granger for best in year, with Draco a close second – "I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," said Potter.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Slughorn genially. He inclined his head to Sariah, "And twenty to you as well, Miss Snape."

Draco glared. "You're best in year, Sari," he said, finding his fiancee's hand and squeezing it while the Gryffindors chatted for a moment.

"Amortentia doesn't really create move, like Miss Snape said. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room – oh yes," said Slughorn, as Draco and Nott smirked. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said the Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion was the colour of molten gold, and Sariah recognised it instantly.

"Oho," said Slughorn again, as if for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a must curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at both Granger and Sariah. Sariah was smirking, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Snape?"

"It's liquid luck. It makes you lucky," said Sariah, her voice quiet.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Slytherin. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately trickly to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" said Ravenclaw's Terry Boot eagerly, and Sariah scoffed.

"If taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," she said, cutting across Slughorn, and fixing the Ravenclaw with a stupid look. "Too much of a good thing, highly toxic, to be taken sparingly and very occasionally," she snapped.

"Too right, Miss Snape, another ten points," said Slughorn.

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner, another bloody Ravenclaw.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls with breakfast. Two perfect days," he gazed off into the distance, and Sariah scoffed again, a scowl fixed upon her face.

"And that," said Slughorn, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

The classroom was filled with deadly silence.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organised competitions… sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only… and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be enough time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

Draco gathered his ingredients hurriedly, ruffling through his book. Sariah slowly opened her book, gazing at it for a tiny moment and began to chop up some Valerian roots swiftly, dumping them into her cauldron. She then crushed her sopophorous bean, and the juices flowed, which using a flick of her wrist, drifted into the cauldron, which turned lilac.

Draco was saying something to Slughorn, but Sariah was in her element, completely tuned out from the world. She began to stir the potion, and it turned as clear as water after a few minutes. With a slight thought, she dropped a stig of the Muggle herb, mint into the potion. It merely disguised the potion's odour, causing it to appear like a clear mint tea.

"And time's … up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn slowly moved around the table, and paused at Sariah's, dropping a leaf in it, and clapping his hands together. He then went to the last table, passing over the cauldron's there.

"What a hard decision!" cried Slughorn. "Clearly, Miss Snape and Harry have inherited your mother's talent!"

"Give it to Potter, Professor. I could brew Felix Felicis whenever I wanted if it really pleased me," said Sariah, vanishing the contents of her cauldron and packing her belongings in a swift movement. She turned as Slughorn was presenting the potion to Potter and stormed from the classroom.

"Stupid Half-Blood Prince," she muttered to herself, having noticed that Potter was holding the familiar text book that had once belonged to her father.


	8. Chapter Seven: Oh, Fuck

**_Author's Note:_** _**LEMON ALERT!** A short chapter, but a vital one none the less. Enjoy :)  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, If I Did I'd Be Rich Not Poor<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Seven - Oh, Fuck**

The next three weeks were filled with Sariah and Potter constantly vying for the top spot in Potions. Sariah, despite Potter's attempts, still held the top spot in Potions, followed _closely_ by Potter, and then by Granger and then Draco. It made the sixth year Slytherin smile to know that even with Potter using her father's book, she was still the best/

It was early one Saturday morning, when Sariah awoke with a start, a vomiting sensation flooding through her body. Her hand rushed to her mouth, as she leapt from the bed and raced across the room to the bathroom shared by the dormitory which held two toilets, a bath and two showers. She gripped the bowl of one of the toilets, hurling up her dinner from the night before.

"Sariah, are you alright?" asked the voice of Daphne Greengrass, who had seen the other girl run across the dorm, and into the bathroom.

"Urgh.. I'm fine. Must have eaten something bad last night," she said, flushing the toilet, and turning to the sink, rinsing out her mouth and drinking some water to wash away the taste of stomach acid. She exited the bathroom, her face unnaturally pale, and proceeded to change into jeans, a light green collared shirt, and a 'grandpa' jumper. On her feet she wore black Converse shoes with green laces.

Sariah then did her hair, and exited the dorm quickly as Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode were waking up. She found Draco waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "I heard you threw up," he muttered quietly, embracing his fiancée and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Just a bit of food poisoning Draco," she said, just as quietly.

There was a light drizzle outside, as Draco and Sariah departed. Draco was going to work on his mission, whilst Sariah had decided to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's tryouts, in order to spy for Draco and the Slytherin team. It was laughable how many people arrived as Sariah took a seat in the stands, drawing Draco's cloak (which he'd thrown over her when she said she was going outside) close around her and sniffing it, recognising his familiar smell, which pleased her.

She trained her eyes onto the team, as Potter directed the applicants to a basic test of flying around the pitch. She watched him yell at several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who were stupid enough to join the tryouts.

Two hours passed, and Sariah watched as he picked Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and Ginny Weasley as Chasers. She had to admit, they were kind of good. He'd picked Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as the Beaters, and with Potter as Seeker, all that was left was the Keeper trials.

It was fairly short, but Ron Weasley was picked as Keeper, much to Cormac McLaggen's disgust. Sariah laughed to herself, getting to her feet. She headed down the stands, and as she went to pass Potter, Weasley and Granger, she felt the vomiting sensation return again.

Potter paused, seeing her run to the bushes near the path and throw up rather loudly into the dirt. She felt a hand upon her back as she heaved, and wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she looked around to see Potter rubbing her back in a sort of comforting method as she took out her wand and cleaned herself up.

"Are you okay, Sariah?" he asked quietly, his matching green eyes filled with concern.

"I … just a bit of food poisoning," she muttered, looking down.

"Okay, well… I'm off. Hope it passes," said Potter, heading off with Granger and Weasley towards the cabin in front of the Forbidden Forest.

"Thanks Harry," she whispered to herself, watching him walk off with his friends.

The Snape witch walked off around the lake, her eyes gazing over the water as she thought about why she was throwing up. It definitely wasn't food poisoning; she'd had that before and knew what it felt like. Sariah was nervous, as she drew her wand and sat down at the edge of the lake.

She thought back to the spells she had studied, and muttered a few words, waving her wand over her abdomen. A shower of blue sparks appeared, and her eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck."

Draco found Sariah sitting alone at the Slytherin table at dinner, picking at the small amount of food piled on her plate. He heard a sigh escape her lips as she rested her chin in her hand. He sat down beside her, and smiled slightly. "Hey Sari. What's up?" he asked.

She twitched and jerked her hand from his as he went to grasp it. Draco stared at Sariah with a look as if he did not understand what she was doing when she jerked her hand from his.

"Sari?" he whispered quietly.

"Draco, I need to talk to you. Room of Requirement," she muttered, her voice so low he had to lean in to her face.

Draco nodded and watched as Sariah stood, beckoning him but not touching his hand. She walked briskly to the Room, telling off two students for throwing Fanged Frisbees through the corridors. Clutching the confiscated Frisbee under her arm, she paused before the Room, thinking hard for the Room that she wanted.

A door appeared, and the couple entered swiftly. It was the Room of Hidden Things. Sariah threw the Fanged Frisbee away, before walking towards the cabinet that Draco was repairing. She found a small couch and collapsed upon it, breathing a heavy sigh as Draco sat next to her.

"I have something to tell you, Draco, and you're not going to like it," she said, her voice soft.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can survive, my Sari," he replied, grasping her hand and this time she didn't fight away from him. She stared at the cabinet before turning half in her seat and staring at her fiancée.

"Draco… I'm pregnant."

You could practically hear a pin drop to the stone hard ground as Draco's hand fell from Sariah's, and he gazed at his fiancée. She was in equal silence, studying his face for his reaction, her emerald eyes concerned as his steel blue eyes gazed at her.

"It's fine… it's okay… what the hell am I saying? How can this have happened?" he said, leaping to his feet and pacing across the stony floor.

"I'd put that down to not using a Contraceptive Charm, Draco," she replied, her voice cool and calm.

"We do not need this right now, Sariah! Do you know what our parents are going to say, let alone the Dark Lord?" said Draco. Sariah leapt to her feet and grabbed Draco's shoulders, staring up at his even paler face.

"Draco. We can work through this," she whispered.

He sighed to himself, enveloping her in a tight hug, and kissing her head. "I'm just scared, Sari. I don't want any harm to come to you," he whispered, burying his light face into her dark hair.

"It will be fine. Daddy will help us," she replied into his chest. He kissed her hair and nodded, but that worried look remained in his eyes as he held his fiancée for what seemed like ages.

Her fingers slid from around his waist, to the buttons of his black suit shirt. Draco had taken to wearing suits lately, and she loved how refined and sophisticated it made her fiancée look. He held her, as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt one by one, before she found herself able to slid her fingers up across his pale chest.

Her fingers brushed his nipples, and he twitched suddenly, a wave of desire running through his body. His fingers came around and loosened the clasp of his cloak which was still around her skinny frame. He let it fall to their feet, before lifting her jumper off and throwing it down.

Their lips met, soft at first, with little nibbles from Sariah before they turned heated, passionate, needy. A moan caught in her throat as Draco's lips met her neck, and began to suck at the sensitive spot there.

She grabbed his face in her hands and pressed a rushed kiss to his lips, her tongue slipping in and stroking his lip. He moaned himself, and she felt his hardness beneath his slacks pressing into her own body.

"Draco… I want you," she moaned, as his hands unbuttoned her jeans and she made short business of his slacks. Within minutes they were standing before each other; Draco in his emerald boxes that matched her eyes and Sariah in her green and silver pantie set.

Draco pushed her back into a mound of stuff, which thankfully held as he lifted her clear off the ground and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy. A moan escaped her lips and she bucked against his fingers, pushing him deep inside her. Another moan and Draco couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to screw her.]

He ripped her panties off her body, until she was naked, and did the same to his boxers. With a swift motion, he pushed his throbbing erection deep inside her and she let out a satisfied scream as he began pumping into her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deep inside her.

"Draco… oh Draco," she moaned into his ear, causing him to push deeper and deeper inside her until he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm… I'm cumming," he whispered. She let go, and together they screamed each other's names as they climaxed together, clutching at their sweaty bodies. He spilled his hot wet load into her aching body, and they collapsed to the ground, where Draco gathered Sariah in his arms and held her tightly. The pair were breathless as they laid there on their fallen clothes, and Draco's cloak, and Draco found his wand to summon a blanket from the Room to cover them.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Sariah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl."


	9. Chapter Eight: What the hell, Draco

**_Author's Note: _**_A filler... sorry for such a long delay, MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Please, please, review!__  
><span>Disclaimer - I Do Not Own Harry Potter, If I Did I'd Be Rich Not Poor<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Frames<span>**

**Chapter Eight - What the hell, Draco**

The first Hogsmeade trip of the term slowly approached, and Sariah was looking forward to it gladly. Draco wasn't attending; he had business to attend to as well as a detention with McGonagall, but Blaise offered to escort the Snape witch during her trip. That was also something that Professor Snape agreed to; naturally he worried about his daughter, especially in her 'condition'.

With Hogsmeade on her mind, Sariah bundled up for the cold day. She was wearing black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, paired with a baggy green jumper and fingerless gloves. Draco had insisted upon her wearing his cloak, since Narcissa Malfoy had had the cloak made with thick warm lining. Sariah simply loved the smell of his scent that wafted through the cloak. It was musky, but pleasant.

Blaise met Sariah at the base of the stairs, and together they walked down to the oak front doors. Filch was standing there, checking off the names and triple-checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor. Thankfully he was fairly quick with girls, not waiting to appear like a pervert or something, and Sariah was quickly joined by Blaise.

Together the Slytherins walked down towards the village, and headed straight to The Three Broomsticks where it was warm. Finding a table in the corner, Blaise went to get drinks as Sariah watched the Golden Trio enter, rolling her eyes.

"He was nicking Sirius's stuff!" she heard Potter say loudly, and stared over at their direction, again rolling her eyes at her half-brother's idiocy.

Granger sat him down, and went to fetch drinks. Their conversation turned to heated whispers, which Sariah chose to ignore as Blaise returned with the drinks. "Let's get out of here, Blaise," said Sariah, ignoring the glass he set down before her.

"I want to stay a bit," said Blaise, taking a long swig of his drink.

Sariah huffed, and stood, sweeping her cloak around her rather like her father. She gave Blaise a Snape-worthy look and left the bar, following Katie Bell and one of her Gryffindor friends.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Sariah heard Bell say as she trudged against the heavy snow.

They had rounded a corner, when Sariah saw the girl named Leanne grab a hold of the package that Bell was holding; Bell tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

Bell rose into the air, her arms outstretched, and a terrible scream echoed from her body. Around Sariah, she felt Potter, Granger and Weasley rush forward to help Leanne, who had seized Bell's ankles to try and tug her back to the ground. Bell thrashed and screamed on the ground, and Sariah rushed forward, falling to her feet and waving her hand over Katie.

She performed a quick diagnostic charm with wandless, incantationless magic. "Someone go for help!" she yelled.

Potter shouted something to Granger and Weasley before he sprinted off towards Hogwarts. Leanne was freaking out, and Sariah withdrew a herb from Draco's cloak (which had pockets with Undectable Extension Charms) and shoved it towards her, calming her instantly.

Katie was still moving and screaming, with Granger, Weasley and Leanne trying to calm her down.

Potter had returned, along with Professor Hagrid, who shouted, "Get back! Lemme see her!"

Hagrid stared Katie down, before scooping her up into his arms. "Professor, I can help!" said Sariah, and Hagrid nodded. He began to run in heavy steps towards the school, and Sariah followed at a sprint.

They rushed through the school to the Hospital Bay, Filch angrily summoning McGonagall as Hagrid laid Katie down upon a bed. Sariah grabbed a kit from the store room as Madam Pomfrey appeared and nodded at the girl. Using a combination of her knowledge of Dark magic, and Potion skills, she began to prepare a liquid to stop the girl's thrashing.

Her screaming was silenced with a quick Silencio charm. Severus appeared beside Sariah as she was administering the potion. "Good, Riah," he said, "I'll take it from here. I have the necklace." Madam Pomfrey returned to the now still girl's side.

Sariah nodded, and left the hospital bay, rushing upstairs to the Room of Requirement. She thought hard and the door she wanted slowly appeared. Upon entering, the Snape witch angrily shouted, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!"

Draco appeared sheepishly from behind a mound of disarray, and Sariah walked straight up to him, slapping him across his pale face.

"What the hell, Sariah?" he cried, grabbing his face.

"You planted a cursed necklace for Dumbledore, didn't you!" cried Sariah, sitting down in a heap on a couch in the room. Draco sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm freaking out… I don't know if I can finish this cabinet," he said quietly.

"Well, idiotic attempts at murder need to ceased, Draco. If you fail at this task, it becomes mine! Do not forget it!" snapped Sariah angrily. She grabbed Draco's face and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips, before storming out of the Room.

Storming along the dungeon on her prefect duty, Sariah snapped at any student she found. She was that pissed off with Draco. He could have _killed_ a student, and they did not need that sort of attention at the moment. Heaven forbid if and when people found out about the pregnancy.

It was nearing the end of her round, when she decided to forgo prefect duty and visit her father. She needed to tell him about the little grandchild of his that was inside her. She found his dungeon rooms, rooms she had grown up in until she was eleven, in which her father decided to move them to Spinner's End in the holidays. She knocked twice, and heard the familiar silky voice telling her to enter.

"Who is it this time?" snapped Severus, turning and his eyes widening in surprise as he set them upon his daughter. He'd had a busy day, finishing what Sariah had halted in Katie Bell, and yelling at students. Sariah smirked.

"Hello Daddy," she said, sitting down upon the small couch in his living quarters. Severus sat down beside his daughter, and eyed her with his dark eyes.

"You have something to tell me, and it's going to be far from good," he said softly.

"Yep Daddy. You are always so good at reading me, you and Draco. I have news that you will hate, but you must promise that no matter your emotions, you will not hex the other person involved in my news," said Sariah, her voice stern as she eyed her father.

"Just tell me, Riah," he said, and she saw that he did acknowledge her words through his dark eyes.

"Oh hell, well… I'm pregnant Daddy."

Severus sat, shocked to the core, unmoving, before he leapt to his feet angrily. "Where is Malfoy? I'm gunna kill him," he growled. "Getting my little girl pregnant….. He's dead."

"Daddy, no!" cried Sariah, and a tear went down her face. Severus spotted it instantly, and returned to his seat, pulling his daughter into his arms for a hug as she let loose and bawled like a child into his robes.

"Oh, my Riah. My sweet little Riah… Daddy didn't mean to hurt you," he said in a voice she hadn't really heard since she was a small child. It comforted the girl, and she broke apart from her father, wiping her face.

"I'm going to hide it, Daddy. Glamour charms work surprisingly well these days," she whispered.

"You need to talk to Dumbledore, my girl. He'll organise separate living chambers for you and Draco," said Severus.

"Can you talk to him, Daddy? He trusts you so well. I'm already freaking out about what the Dark Lord will say," said Sariah.

"We won't tell him until after the child is born and hidden safely. You, Draco and I are accomplished legilimens, we can hide it," said her father, standing to his feet again. "I'll see Dumbledore straight away, but you must accompany me."

Severus grabbed his daughter's arm, and together the two Snapes hurried up from the dungeons to the Headmaster's tower. It was past eight o'clock when Severus burst into the office, spotting Dumbledore… and Harry Potter.

Potter turned, mid-sentence to stare at the Snapes, and Sariah saw that Dumbledore had just dismissed her half-brother from whatever they were doing. Potter stared at them for the tiniest moment, before walking past Sariah to the exit. His hand brushed hers and she felt him slip a piece of paper into it, which she tucked into her sleeve, and she watched him exit.

"Severus… and Sariah… what an honour to have both Snapes in my office. Alas, I was off to bed though," said Dumbledore.

"Albus… this cannot wait for bed. Something has happened," said Severus, his voice shaky with worry. Dumbledore looked from Severus to Sariah and sat down again behind his desk.

"My daughter… she is pregnant," said Severus quietly, and Dumbledore eyed Sariah.

"You want separate quarters for her, do you not, Severus?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes… for Sariah and for Draco, as he is the child's father," said Severus, and Sariah noted his distaste at mentioning Draco.

"And what is it you want, Miss Snape?" said Dumbledore, his periwinkle blue eyes staring at the young witch.

"I want my child to be hidden from Voldemort," she said quietly.

"Very well. I'll have house-elves move Mr Malfoy and Miss Snape's belongings to her rooms in which she lived as a child, but I will have them separated from your own quarters, Severus, and an outside portrait installed for security," said Dumbledore. "And I allow the use of Glamour charms, Miss Snape."

Sariah nodded, and together with her father, left the office. She was silent, as she parted from her father and returned to the Slytherin Dormitory. Sitting by the fireplace, Sariah slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind not as worried now that she had a secure place for the next few months.

Draco was sitting in his new quarters, his sleeping fiancée lying on a lounge. They'd moved into the new quarters the day after speaking to Dumbledore, and had quickly settled in. Thankfully, it was Sunday, so they had no lessons and it was a day which would be spent focused on the task at hand. He was still no closer to figuring out how to get the Death Eater's in to Hogwarts.

And time was slowly running out for Draco Malfoy.

Sweat raced down his face, as he stared over at Sariah. She was snoring lightly, her face calm and relaxed, and he could clearly see her Dark Mark on her arm. It was kind of ironic… The sister of the legendary Boy Who Lived… being a Death Eater.

She mumbled in her sleep, and Draco leant forward to hear what she was saying. "Harry… get out of my brother, Voldemort!" she mumbled. Draco was taken aback. She really did care… about her elder brother. Of course she would. For as long as Draco had known the Snape girl, she'd always been a caring person. She saw the beauty in people when they could not see it in themselves.

Sariah was much like her mother in that regard. In fact, Sariah was pretty much a carbon copy of her red headed mother, despite the darker looks giving her that slight resemblance to Potter. If she'd had red hair… she would've been Lily through and through.

Draco stood, and stretched, before heading into their bedroom and changing into his favoured black suit. Slicking his hair back, he returned to the living room, brushed Sariah's lips with a gentle kiss and headed out. He had a mission to complete… a mission that he HAD to survive. For the sake of Sariah… and his little baby.


	10. Chapter Nine: Sibling's Vows

_**Author's Note:** Sorry about the long delay! Been moving and had a hectic schedule. But hopefully I'll work on it a bit more.  
><span>Disclaimer: I could never own Harry Potter in a million years, it's all JK Rowling :D<span>_

**Broken Frames**

**Chapter Nine - Sibling's Vows**

Sariah hadn't touched the note her elder half-brother had casually slipped into her hand until the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Draco had come down with a slight flu, and had taken the match off, choosing to work on his assignment (under strict orders from Sariah to not over-exert himself) whilst the Snape daughter had decided to attend the game. She fingered the folded bit of parchment, and opened it, quickly recognising her brother's messy scrawl. It read:

_Sariah,_

_I noticed you've been a bit sick lately._

_Is anything wrong?_

_I still think it is bad that you're going to_

_marry Malfoy._

_Is there anyway we can work towards being_

_proper siblings?_

_Harry._

She sighed to herself, and proceeded to dress in jeans and a button down white shirt, a dark green sweater thrown over the top. A slight bump was rising low in her hips, and she cast a Glamour Charm upon her clothes, giving her a seemingly normal appearance. Around her neck went a Slytherin scarf, and Draco's cloak was over the top of the outfit. Sariah then pulled on some combat boots, loosely tying the laces before exiting the private chambers and heading to the Great Hall alone.

The Gryffindors were exiting when the Slytherin princess slyly entered. Potter flashed her a slight hidden smile, and Sariah returned it gently, grabbing some toast and an apple from the Slytherin table. She really didn't feel up to eating with everyone else, and proceeded to half-follow the Gryffindor team to the pitch.

It was slowly filling up as Sariah slid into the stands, and took a seat near the top. She herself liked a good game of Quidditch, and with Draco out sick, she really didn't know who to support. Due to her green and silver scarf, Sariah immerged herself in a sea of the same color. Many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had also taken sides for the match, and as the pitch filled, and the teams came out, screams and roars echoed from the crowd.

Sariah watched Potter's hand get crushed by the Slytherin captain, and watched as the team mounted and kicked off, signalling the beginning of the match.

Her eyes followed both the Snitch and Potter. Sariah had always had an eye for the minute details, making her an alright Seeker when she actually tried. And then the commentary began.

"Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help…"

The Slytherin's jeered and clapped alongside Zacharias Smith, a particularly annoyingly nasty Hufflepuff. "Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhart streaking down the pitch and… Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose…"

Half an hour of the game quickly passed, and Sariah noticed that Potter still hadn't noticed the Snitch that kept flickering past her own bottle green eyes. "Of course, Coote isn't really the usual build for a Beater," said Smith loftily, "they've generally got a bit more muscle-"

"Hit a Bludger at him!" yelled Potter to his Beater, and Sariah let a small laugh escape her lips. The beater, Coote, aimed a Bludger at the Slytherin's Seeker, Harper, and the Slytherin girl smirked inside. After all, Harper was a bit of an idiot. Harper then collided deliberately into Potter.

"Foul!" yelled Sariah leaping to her feet and waving a fist in the air.

Madam Hooch didn't turn around fast enough to see, and Sariah watched as Potter sped off to ram Harper back.

"And I think Harper of Slytherin's seen the Snitch!" said Smith through the magical megaphone he was holding. "Yes, he's certainly seen something Potter hasn't!"

Sariah's eyes spied the Snitch, and she watched as Potter accelerated off towards it. She was on her feet, her eyes chasing Potter who was behind Harper. She watched as Harper outstretched his hand, and then saw Potter yell something at him, causing Harper to do a double take. He fumbled the Snitch, it slipped through his fingers and shot past it. Potter swiped for it, and Sariah cheered as his hands enclosed around the golden ball.

"YES!" yelled Potter, hurtling back to the ground, hand in the air. The pitch roared in approval, drowning the sound of the whistle that signalled the end of the game. Sariah laughed as she watched the Weaslette fly past her cheering team and collide into the commentators podium.

With a laugh, Sariah walked from the stands and back towards the castle, through the throng of cheering and chattering students. She was walking past Potter, who was alone as he walked towards the castle. "Harry," she said softly, tapping him on a shoulder.

"Hey Sariah. Did you see the match?" he asked, grinning slightly in his Gryffindor robes.

"Yeah, it was good," she replied with a slight smile. "Can we go for a short walk?" she added quietly.

"Sure," said Harry, and he strode beside Sariah as she led him off to the edge of the Black Lake. Sariah needed someone to trust. Even with the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, plus the Potter/Snape thing, Harry was still her big brother. It was a simple mistake that had placed her in the same year as him… Technically, despite the eleven months between the siblings, she was meant to be in the year below… It was a very fine line.

"So, what's up, Sariah?" asked Harry, staring at his sister with a puzzled look as she paused on the edge of the lake, sitting down upon a rock. She patted the rock beside her, and Harry joined her.

"I need someone to trust… you know the choices I have made, Harry. They cause me to be on the opposite side of my own brother… The choices made by one evil man caused us to be separate for our whole life… But I expect Mother would have never allowed us to meet either…" said Sariah. She was rambling.

"What are you talking about Sariah?" asked Harry, a look of concern in his eyes. He really was a caring person… a perfect choice for a brother.

"I need you to promise me you will not reveal both things I'm about to tell and show you," she said quietly.

Harry stared at Sariah for a moment, and with a slow motion, he nodded his head. Sariah removed Draco's cloak, followed by her Slytherin scarf and the green sweater. Standing there in her white button down and jeans, she lifted her sleeve.

On her forearm sat the Dark Mark, writhing on her arm in its disgusting way. Harry recoiled for a moment, before leaning his hand forward and placing a light finger on it. Pain soared through Sariah's body, and she winced for a moment, causing Harry to remove his finger.

"Sorry… must be cause of my connection to Voldemort," said Harry softly.

"That's one of the two things I need to show you, Harry," she whispered, and her eyes slowly drifted from the shared ones belonging to her elder brother. Harry gazed at Sariah as she silently took out her wand and waved it around her stomach, making her tiny baby bump prod out from her body.

Harry's mouth went wide and he gasped. "Is it Malfoy's?" he asked instantly.

Sariah looked down.

"Is it Malfoy's, Sariah?" he asked again, and she nodded gently. Harry's face twisted, but he remained calm as he stared at his little sister. They never got the chance to grow up as real siblings… maybe Sariah would have even been a Gryffindor, had their mother survived and actually loved the black haired little girl.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

Sariah was stunned for a moment, but quickly regained herself and fixed her clothes back up. She smiled slightly at Harry. "I have my father, Draco and Dumbledore assisting me. All I ask, Harry, is that you keep my secret, so that if any of the other people helping me fail me, I will have somewhere safe for my child to go," said Sariah quietly.

"You will always have me," said Harry.

"Harry, will you make the Unbreakable Vow?" Sariah asked, her voice soft as she eyed her brother. This time it was he who froze for a moment, before letting his face fall into an almost graceful nod.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight," said Sariah, and with that she walked off, leaving her brother to his thoughts. She returned to her private common room, to think things over. Her mind wandered back to the night her father had revealed that she shared blood with Harry Potter.

_She was fifteen, fifteen years old. Severus loved her immensely, but he knew he had to reveal the truth soon. She was getting to an age when she was curious about her mother. He's already given her a photo of Lily Evans in her youth, long shimmery red hair and bottle green eyes, laughing at Severus as he took the photo._

_His daughter had grown into quite a beauty, she had long black hair, past her waist, and those same bottle green eyes. She looked remarkably like her mother, but shared his hooked nose. He loved her more than anything; she was all he had left of Lily._

_"Sariah," called Severus from his study at their home in Cokeworth. Until she was eleven, she had lived at the castle all of the year. Once she turned eleven, Severus wanted his daughter to have a real Hogwarts experience, moving them to the home in Cokeworth for the holidays._

_The young girl came into his office, her face rosy cheeked from whatever excitable activity she was doing. Sariah was always into something, and she loved books with a passion. She sat down on one of the chairs near her father's desk. "Yes, Daddy?" she said, her eyes lit up as she stared at her father._

_He picked up a photo frame off his desk, and held it out to Sariah. She took it carefully, staring at a young red haired woman. She held a little boy, and was smiling at someone beyond the camera. Severus had taken it from Lily's home, it was the last photo taken of her before she had been killed._

_"Is this my mother?" asked Sariah. She knew of her mother, but the photo she had was a younger one. Lily Evans Potter was twenty one yeqrs old when she died by Voldemort's hand._

_"That is Lily the year she died," said Severus._

_"And the baby she's holding?" she said, and her hands began to shake. She'd always thought her mother was killed because she was a Muggle in a relationship with a Death Eater. At least, this was what Severus had told her._

_"That's her son, your older brother, Harry James Potter," said Severus._

_"WHAT! You told me that my mother was killed for being with you. You never said that she was Lily Evans Potter, the mother of that blasted Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived," snapped Sariah, her normally quiet voice loud with anger._

_"I was protecting you, until it was the right moment for you to discover the truth," said Severus._

_"Some right moment, Severus! What else are you hiding? Did my mother even love me?"_

_Severus opened his desk, and removed a small wad of letters. He handed them to Sariah, who noticed they were all addressed to Severus from Lily. She opened the top one and began to read:_

"Severus,

Thank you for sending me those photos of Sariah. She's getting so beautiful, and her resemblance to Harry is minor but it's there. They share my eyes, you know. Harry's getting so big, and sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I allowed them to meet. James wants to have another child, but I don't think I could knowing that I've already abandoned one child. I couldn't even look at her when she was born… if I did, I'd never have been able to give her to you, Severus. I'm glad you're taking care of her so well. I love her beautiful black hair, she's so much like you.

Thank you Severus, I really did love you at one point, and we have a beautiful daughter together. But we were not meant to be.

Always,

Lily."

_Sariah stood up, tears in her eyes. "Leave me," she said, glaring at her father. She'd always had a commanding prescence, even as a baby. Severus took one look at her, and sighed getting up._

_"Lily did love you, Sariah Eileen. But she never was a real mother to you, the way she was to your half-brother," said Severus, before he left his daughter to read through her mother's letters, sobbing as she cried for someone she had never known._

_On the floor laid the picture of Lily and Harry, the glass smashed within the broken frame._

That night in the Room of Requirement, Sariah met with Harry and Hermione. She refused to allow Draco to know anything of their meeting, and she had made Harry swear his friends would not reveal her secret. She also needed a Bonder, which she requested in Hermione Granger. Despite being a Slytherin, Sariah was not biased about blood purity. Her own mother was a Muggle born so it really didn't faze Sariah. Ron wasn't there, because he's had yet another fight with Hermione and Harry didn't want any conflict.

"I still can't believe you're going through with this, Harry," echoed the voice of Hermione Granger as Sariah heard them approach her. She was in the Room of Hidden Things, but nowhere near Draco's task. She saw the bushy hair of Hermione appear as they rounded a corner and found Sariah.

She was standing, in slacks and a white button down paired with boots. Her wand hoister was on her thigh, as she gave Harry a small smile.

"Hey Sariah," said Harry, smiling back. He'd been wondering all day what it would've been like if he and his sister had grown up together. Would she have been a Gryffindor? Would she have survived Voldemort's attack? Would there have been an attack at all? The what if's were constantly in the back of his mind.

"Hello," said Sariah simply.

"As agreed," said her brother, and Sariah nodded, waving her hand and revealing her baby bump.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. And it's Malfoys?" said Hermione.

"Yes, it is my fiancée's child," said Sariah.

Harry growled for a moment, before covering his scowl with a slight strained smile. "Well, let's do this," he said, standing before Sariah as she stood there in all her pregnant glory. She held out her left arm, the one with the Dark Mark (which was covered), and Harry grasped it. Hermione drew her wand.

Sariah then spoke. "Will you, Harry James Potter, protect the secret of my pregnancy?"

"I will," said Harry.

A thin flame issued from Hermione's wand and wove around their arms like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, within the best of your ability, not reveal my secret to anyone except Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"I will."

A second flame followed the first, entwining around their hands, interlinking with the first to make a fiery chain.

"And will you, in the event of both mine and Draco's deaths, disappearances or inability due to the Dark Lord's desires, take care of our child after its birth and hide its location from the Dark Lord?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, before speaking. "I will," he said, and a final tongue of flame enclosed around their hands, linking onto the chain which blazed for a moment before vanishing into their skin.

"Thank you," said Sariah, her face holding a wide smile.


End file.
